Fourth is the Sassiest
by teemedup
Summary: This is the long awaited 4th installment in my chronicles of the Imprinted series. Carmen Dean absolutely was not about to date Brady Fuller, first of all he was only 16 and she was 19, second she liked flirting too much, he was just gonna have to deal!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _Welcome, welcome, welcome to my new story entitled 'Fourth is the Sassiest' I know many of you have been looking forward to Carmen's story since my first story 'First is the Sweetest' which (ahem) if you haven't read then you need to go to my profile and read that and the second and third story as well! There's a picture of Carmen on my profile too! Anywho I hope you guys enjoy this story and it is still being written as we speak but don't worry I'll be finished writing before we even get to the next few chapters so you won't notice any lapses in updating. I hope you like it and I hope it lives up to what you all imagined. By far this will be my longest story so sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Carmen 19 (2009) and Brady 16 (2009)<p>

**Carmen's POV**

"That was such a beautiful wedding, simple and just beautiful," I gushed putting my face in my hand. "When I get married I want to look like a princess with a big fluffy dress and all the works. I want a tiara and my hair up with gems sparkling in it!"

"Well I want something quiet and nice with just my closest friends and family," Kim said. I shook my head at her and tried to ignore the jealous feeling I had in my gut. Kim is my best friend and I was so happy for her when she and Jared got engaged but I'm sort of jealous that she gets to do whatever she wants to with her wolf while I practically have to raise mine. _Ok total dramatic moment_. I'm not raising Brady but he's so young! He imprinted on me when he was 14 for goodness sake! I have not had a boyfriend in 2 years because of him.

"Well me and Em wanted the same thing but with all these new wolves popping up left and right there's no way we can have anything small," Rachel said. It had been a couple months after Rachel and Paul got married and now Emily and Sam had tied the knot. Honestly a girl can only take so many weddings before she starts craving one of her own. Kim sighed.

"Yeah I know. Oh gosh I'm going to be so embarrassed. What if I trip and fall? Or what if I…"

"Oh calm down Kimmy you'll be fine," I said stopping one of her nervous rants. A lot of people were curious as to how Kim and I became best friends. I mean she's a little bit country and I'm a little rock n' roll. But Kim and I have been partners in crime (though technically they were all my crimes that she was been dragged into) since as far back as I can remember. (Though that's not saying much since my memory is shot!) Regardless Kim is my bff for life and I would do anything for her and I know she would do the same for me.

I checked my cell and saw that it was starting to get late. School didn't start for me until mid-august so I still had a couple of weeks left but I still had to work in the morning. Blah. I said my goodbyes and gave kisses and made Alice swear she would help me plan my wedding. I swear that female was a miracle worker. I had had a few intense shopping trips with her my wardrobe has never looked back. Brady was immediately by my side and walked with me to my car.

"So did you have fun?" he asked. I was used to the idea that for some reason my happiness was a life or death situation for him. I smiled.

"Yeah it really was a beautiful wedding." He opened up my door for me and I got in. He made it to the passenger side with unnatural speed. I was used to it by now although my introduction into this world was not the smoothest. One night at a wild party I had lost track of Kim and when Jared, Paul, and Embry stormed in I knew something was wrong so I followed them and found this jerk Mike Nemaha on top of Kim. Jared went crazy and in a blur of bodies Mike had the crap beat out of him and Jared jumped out of the window and turned into a wolf. I mean he actually full on turned into a wolf. _Holy crap_. For one of the first times in my life I was actually speechless. Kim finally told me that Jared was a wolf and I won't kid you, I was scared out of my mind but it's actually kind of cool. Plus my best friend had almost gotten raped so in the scheme of things her freak out was more important than mine.

"Yeah it was alright," Brady said. I smirked.

"Just alright?" He laughed showing one of his dimples. He was so adorable. Right now I figured we were in the friendship phase of our imprinting. Emily said I would know when I was ready for the next step in our relationship but I wasn't so sure I would ever want to move past friends. I knew Brady's feelings about me had already begun to change. The older he's gotten the more protective he is (if that's possible) and possessive. Before it was like I was his hottie older girl crush but now he's starting to treat me more like…something that I didn't really want to dwell on. I mean I taught the kid to drive for goodness sake! It's just…weird.

"Alright it was very nice," he amended. I laughed and from the corner of my eye I saw him staring at me. I was used to it by now but sometimes the looks he gave me caught me off guard.

"I thought it was beautiful. Emily looked amazing! Oh I could cry all over again," I said gripping the steering wheel.

"Aww don't cry Carmen Sandiego," he teased. I hit him.

"Don't call me that." We pulled up to his house and he turned to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I get off work around 4 so maybe. I'll call you." I kissed him on the cheek and he got out.

"Okay, see ya." I waited for him to get inside and then drove to my house. I lived in the more populated part of the rez with the little pretty row houses. I parked and got out making sure I texted Brady that I was home. He would keep calling if I didn't. I swear sometimes he acted like he was my mother. Speaking of mother, I walked into the house and my mom was sitting on the couch watching some movie and crying.

"Hey mom," I said kissing her cheek.

"Hello darling," she said pausing her movie. "How was the wedding?"

"Oh mom it was wonderful. I want to get married!" she smiled.

"I'm sure Brady would marry you at the drop of a dime," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"On that note I'll be upstairs," I said. Her laughter trailed after me. I had to hear it from everybody about Brady. The teasing didn't bother me so much as the fact that I really wanted to date. In fact I was used to going out on dates all the time but I quickly realized that it really, really bothered Brady. Even though we were just friends it hurt him to see me with another guy. I tried to respect his feelings but I'm still young and I want to have fun and half the things I can do and places I can go Brady can't even get into. Granted he looks old enough but still. I sighed and gathered my things for a shower singing "hie-ho hie-ho".

* * *

><p><strong>Lol Carmen has a penchant for quoting movies in her head. Don't mind her. So what do you think? So far so good? Weiver please (for those of you who don't know that's review backwards). Unfortunately I will be out of town this weekend so I might not be able to update again until sunday : (. I know, I know, I've spoiled all of you updating everyday but don't worry I'll only be missing one day and I think you'll survive. Plus this will give you time to anticipate what's going to happen next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _Oh yay I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter until I can update again on Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week pretty much followed the same routine of me going to work then school and hanging out the girls and Brady. There was this guy at my job who had been practically begging me to go out with him and he was cute but I didn't like him. I did however want to go out and have fun so I finally relented. I felt so guilty and I did my best to hide it from Brady but it physically hurt to lie to him so I kind of avoided him. That was a horrible idea!<p>

My co-worker, Ronnie, was due to come over around 6 so we could grab a bite to eat. I was in my room fixing my makeup when my mom yelled to me that Brady was here. I blanched and looked at my clock. 5:55 pm. _Oh God!_ I was again rendered speechless and I had no idea what to do. I didn't want Brady to know I was going out on a non-date but I mean I was dressed up in a cute little summer dress with sandals and I even had on some makeup so it looked like I was going on a date. But I wasn't! I didn't even like Ronnie like that! I gulped and made my way down the stairs. Brady was in the kitchen talking with my mom.

"Hey…whoa," he said his eyes widening. He looked me up and down. "You look beautiful." He said seriously.

"Thanks," I said and I knew my face was flaming.

"Where are you…" the doorbell rang and cut him off.

"I'll get it," my mom said walking out of the kitchen. I started to panic because I knew there was no time to explain.

"Brady…I…" no words were coming.

"Carmen, Ronnie's here," my mom said. I started hyperventilating and Brady looked at me curiously and frowned. I gulped.

"Who's Ronnie?" he asked suspiciously.

"A friend," I squeaked. He narrowed his eyes and walked around me to get to the living room. If it was possible I would have liked to have been the Wicked Witch of the West and have a bucket of water thrown on me so I could dissolve into the ground. As it was I _felt_ like I was her. I let out a breath and walked into the living room. Brady was furious. I could see the rage coming off him in waves. His hands were clenched by his sides.

"Who is this?" he asked jerking his head to poor Ronnie who looked confused.

"Brady, it's not what you think. I'm just going out with a friend," I said.

"You're going out on a date. With him?"

"No Brady that's not true…"

"Really? Because that's what it looks like." I shook my head.

"N…no. He's one of my co-workers…"

"Is he why you've been avoiding me?" he asked and took a step towards Ronnie. Brady's not a little guy he's about 6'4 and he's not even done growing yet. Ronnie backed up a little and put his hands up.

"Maybe I should leave," he said.

"Maybe you should," Brady growled…I mean actually growled! Ronnie practically ran out the house. Brady turned the full force of his anger on me and I shrank back as well. I had never seen him like this and honestly it was a bit intimidating.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"I didn't lie per-say, I just didn't tell you I was going out tonight." His shoulders drooped.

"You never dress like this when you go out with me." I shrugged helplessly.

"Brady, I'm sorry. I just wanted to go out with someone my…" he narrowed his eyes and I stopped.

"Someone what? Someone you're age?" he looked so sad that my heart began to ache. "Does it really bother you so much that I'm younger than you?"

"I'm sorry Brady. But I only see you as a friend, like a kid brother." He blanched.

"A brother? Carmen, what I feel for you is nothing like a brother." I shook my head.

"Please Brady, I just... I don't see you in that way." I said.

"I guess…I guess if dating makes you happy. Then I can't say anything can I? I want you to be happy Carmen even if it's…even if it's not with me," he said.

"Oh Brady I…"

"It's okay. I'll just…I'll see you later," he said and walked out of the house. I stared after him for a long time. My mother quietly walked over and wiped away a stray tear.

**Brady's POV**

I just ran. I ran and ran but the pain didn't go away. I wanted to kill that guy but if he was what made Carmen happy, then how could I hurt her?

_Brady, what's wrong?_ Collin asked. I replayed the events and he sighed. _I'm sorry man._

_ It's okay. I can't be mad at her can I?_

_I don't know. I would be mad._ I laughed humorlessly.

_I love her. I just want her to be happy._

_You deserve to be happy too man. _I didn't say anything. I phased back into my human form. Collin just didn't understand. Carmen's happiness _was_ my happiness. I lived for her to be happy. It sounded pathetic but her smile made me want to do anything for her. I stomped into my house and went up to my room. I had a few missed calls from Carmen but I didn't answer. I couldn't talk to her right then. There was no one who could really relate to me so all I got was sympathy. I wanted to tell them all exactly where they could put that sympathy. I stomped down the steps to grab some food and stomped back up the stairs. I pigged out and went to sleep. The part that sucked was I wanted to hate Carmen for what she did but I couldn't.

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. I groaned and buried my head further under the pillow. "Go away mom," I grumbled.

"Well jeeze I'm older than you but I should hope you don't think I'm that old."

Carmen! I jumped up and looked at her. She smiled at me and just like that I was in love all over again. Her hair was in a bun with little curls framing her face, for dramatic effect she said, and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a striped tank top.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Her smile wavered a little but she looked determined.

"Just because we get into a fight does not mean you don't answer my phone calls Mr. Fuller. I was worried," she said. I instantly felt bad because I knew she was worried but then I frowned.

"I'm not a little kid, I'm fine." I winced, that had hurt her. I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry Carmen." She shook her head.

"No you're right. You're not a little kid. I'm really sorry about yesterday Brady," she said. She climbed into my bed and lay next to me wrapping her arms around me. I sighed. She fit perfectly against me. "Do you forgive me my little wolf mate?" I laughed a little.

"I forgive you." There really was no other option.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg Carmen tried to go out on a date with someone else? And Brady almost kicked some tushy! At least all is forgiven now but whew that was close! So what'd you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Alright last chapter I'm going to give you until Sunday. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Good now get up and let's go get some food. My treat," she said hopping up. I wanted to grab her back but I refrained. If I was going to prove to her that I wasn't a little kid I had to stop acting like one. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. Carmen was downstairs so I put on some clothes and made my way to the living room. She looked up at me.<p>

"You ready?" I nodded. We left and went to a diner. I don't know if this was just the imprint speaking but I actually liked spending time with Carmen. Besides the obvious fact of her being perfect she was really cool. I knew I was falling in love with her and that I couldn't be just friends with her anymore.

"Gosh just because you turn into an animal doesn't mean you have to eat like one," she said wrinkling her nose. I lifted my eyebrows up and down. She giggled.

"You're so gross." I spent the rest of the day with her and I did my best to not act like the kid brother she saw me as. I wanted her to begin to see me in a different light.

The next day everybody decided to go to the beach and I was waiting for Carmen to get ready so that we could leave. I've never met a female who took so long to pick out an outfit. But when she came downstairs in a short pink dress with her hair out I changed my mine. She was beautiful.

"Ready?" she asked and I nodded trying not to stare but as soon as she walked in front of me I watched her butt. "You know I can feel your eyes burning a hole through me," she said. I was glad she didn't turn around because I think I actually blushed. We drove out to First Beach and met everybody else out there and I mean everybody else. All of the guys were there and had started a game of football. Of course some of the younger guys liked to show off for the girls on the beach. I wanted to play but I also wanted to stay with Carmen. I helped her set up her towel next to Kim who was getting suntan lotion put on her by Jared.

"Hey guys," she grumbled. She hated having to go through that but Jared was really overprotective. I glanced at Carmen and frowned.

"Did you bring suntan lotion?" she rolled her eyes.

"I refuse to sit here and have you slather me." I ignored her and searched for it in her beach bag. She slapped my hand away. "No! Go play football mutt." I shook my head and stared at her stonily. We could do this all day. She blew out a breath and glared at me. "Ugh fine. Thanks a lot Kim."

She snickered. "I've been going through this longer. You'll survive." Carmen removed her dress and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. Her bathing suit was white with little pink designs and was strapless. I gulped. She bent her head and held her hair.

"Well hurry up and get it over with," she snapped. I squirted some of the lotion into my hand and gently rubbed it in on her back. Carmen's skin was a lot lighter than mine because she was only half Quileute so it was strange to see my skin against hers. Right now she had a bit of a tan because it was still summer and it only made her more attractive. I finally finished and squeezed her sides for good measure. She squealed and spun around to hit me, she was also extremely ticklish.

"Stop it!" she said. I smiled.

"I'll be over there if you need me," I said. She nodded and I ran in the direction of the game. We played around for a bit but it was mostly a tackling match. If one person had the ball we would pile up on them or sometimes we would tackle the other person just for fun. Collin was the most aggressive going for some of the younger guys. We knew to stay away from Paul and Jared who would try to double team us and nobody wanted to tackle Sam. Some of the guys decided that we should do some cliff diving so we made our way over to the cliffs.

"Ooo I want to cliff dive!" Carmen said excitedly. Kim had declined but Emily and Rachel were game. I suddenly had an image of Carmen diving and being caught up in the waves and swept out into the ocean. I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I said. She pouted.

"Oh come on Brady. I've never done it. You can take me. Please," she begged clasping her hands together. I sighed, of course I couldn't refuse her and she knew it.

"Fine but we're doing it from the lower cliff," I said. She shrugged.

"That's fine with me. Are you sure you don't want to do it Kimmy? As long as Jared goes with you you'll be fine," she said. Kim shook her head and held onto Jared more.

"I have an insane fear of heights and I firmly believe that no human being should jump off of a cliff without a parachute." We laughed.

"Aww come on it'll be fine. I'll go first and you'll see."

"Okay but when you come back dead don't haunt me." She laughed and shook her head.

"And you call me dramatic," she said. She turned to me and looked at me expectantly. "I'm ready _mon capitane_." I rolled my eyes and we walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay now stand in front of me and we're going to jump together. She stood in front in I wrapped my arms around her securely. I couldn't help inhaling her scent. I sighed, she smelled like wildflowers and sunshine. It was intoxicating. "Ready?" I asked. I could hear her heart beat increase and she grabbed my arms and pulled them tighter around her.

"Ready," she said. I laughed.

"Don't tell me you're scared now," I whispered in her ear and she shivered a little. Hmmm.

"Let's do it before I chicken out," she said.

"Ok. 1-2-3." I bent my knees and threw us off of the cliff and Carmen's scream ripped through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah they went cliff diving! That sounds like something I would never do but it's still cool. Wonder what will happen next? Will they land? Will they make it? Will they die and this story will end right after? Idk! Lol weiver please and let me know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Sorry I left you waiting. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

My heart was in my throat and my stomach was doing all sorts of flip flopping. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. I knew Brady wouldn't let me go and he let out a loud whoop as we flew through the air. His warm body kept me sane.

"Brace yourself," he ordered and I held my breath and got ready to hit the water. We landed with a loud splash and the cold water was a shock to my senses. Brady held onto me and used his strength to kick us both up to the surface again. I gasped for air and pushed my hair out of my face. I started laughing and threw my arms around Brady.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said looking down at me. He brushed a piece of my hair off my face and smoothed it back. I looked at him and I mean really looked at him for the first time. I had never noticed that his eyes weren't dark brown but a lighter chocolate brown. He had the longest most incredible eyelashes I had ever seen and his face was too masculine to be called beautiful but it was exactly that. _Beautiful_. Brady was beautiful. His short dark hair was now spiky from the water and fell over his forehead in charming disarray. He stared back at me intently and it was almost like we were the only two people in the world. My heart started to pound and I couldn't break away from his gaze. He started lowering his head to mine and I closed my eyes preparing myself. My whole body tingled in awareness and I felt like I was jumping off the cliff all over again. I could feel his breath against my lips and I leaned closer to meet him. All of a sudden there was a big splash next to us and we both jumped back to see one of the younger wolves, Jordan, who had just cannon-balled.

"Whew that was awesome. You guys gonna go again?" he asked completely oblivious to the moment he just interrupted. I nodded and tried to put a smile on my face but it was hard. My emotions were still going crazy. Brady was the first one to speak. I was jealous about how in control he sounded.

"Maybe. You up for it Carmen?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"I think I've had enough head rushes for the day. I'm going to go lay down," I said. We swam back to shore and I went to lay on my towel. Emily was sitting there so I decided to hang out with her. I needed to be away from Brady for a little while.

"What's wrong? You didn't like cliff diving?" she asked looking up from her book.

"No it was fun. I'm just tired. Must be coming down from that adrenaline rush," I said forcing a laugh. She looked at me speculatively but otherwise didn't say anything. I had a feeling she knew what was really going on but she didn't say anything. Emily always knew what was going on. I sighed. I wish _I_ knew what was going on.

Brady and I didn't speak about our almost kiss but I could tell he wanted to. I was happy to avoid the subject. That next night he came over to my house to watch a movie and I couldn't help but notice that I was extra aware of him. Every time he took a breath I could hear it and every time he moved I jumped. My nerves were on edge. I felt like a pre-teen with her first crush but I had never been this way about _any_ crush. I finally decided to put myself out of my misery and went to the kitchen mumbling some excuse about making a smoothie.

Smoothies were my feel good food. I could eat a smoothie anytime anyplace. I tried to locate the blender and saw it on top of the cabinet. I don't know why my dad always put it up there. I'm not short, I'm 5'7 but even I had a hard time reaching that heavy thing. I stood on my tip toes and wiggled my fingers. Suddenly I felt a warm body pressed against mine and I gasped. I looked up and saw Brady's hand reach up and grab the blender and he set it on the counter beside me. I began to hyperventilate and I placed my hands on the counter for support. My senses were overwhelmed by his woodsy scent and the heat of his body was doing crazy things to my insides. I spun around to face him and he put his hands on either side of me. I was trapped.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned. I gulped and nodded. He smiled a little. "Are you sure, you've been acting weird all night." I nodded again as my body began to come to life. When did Brady become sexy? How had I never noticed this? I felt my nipples harden against my bra and my body began to respond to his nearness. He sniffed the air and then looked at me in surprise and then his eyes darkened. "Carmen," he whispered and lowered his head to mine.

My eyes fluttered shut again and I felt the first tentative brush of his lips. Little pinpricks of pleasure shot all over my body and I almost dropped to a heap on the floor right then and there. Brady wrapped one of his arms around me to hold me steady which brought me flush up against him. The kiss exploded then and I wrapped my arms around him and moaned as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me back and I knew that he wasn't very experienced but you couldn't tell that. His kiss eclipsed all my other kisses and made its way to spots 1, 2, and 3. It was so good it deserved some extra spots.

"Carmen!" I heard my dad call. We quickly pushed away from each other and I turned towards the cabinets in an attempt to compose myself.

"Did you want me to grab the strawberries?" Brady asked loudly opening the fridge. I choked on a hysterical giggle.

"Yeah and get the blueberries too," I said. My dad came into the kitchen.

"Hey guys." I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled then quickly put my attention back on the blender.

"Hey daddy. Want a smoothie?" I asked. He came over and kissed my cheek.

"No thanks sweetheart," he said.

"By the way dad, next time don't put the blender so high, I almost died trying to reach it," I said jokingly.

"It's okay Mr. Dean, I can just grab it again no problem," Brady said giving me a wicked smile. I felt my face heat up and I turned around quickly.

"See then, no big deal. Must be nice to have a giant around sometimes," my dad said. I glared at Brady.

"Sometimes," I said. After my dad left I continued to busy myself with the blender until I felt Brady surrounding me again. I couldn't control my body's instant response to him and I was starting to resent it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Turn around," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I shook my head slowly. "Why not?" he asked pushing my hair off my shoulder.

"Why should I?" I asked digging my nails into my palms.

"Because," he said kissing the side of my neck, "I want to kiss you again." He kissed my neck again and my head dropped to the side giving him more access.

"I..I don't think that's a good idea," I said breathlessly.

"But you liked it," he stated not even asking a question. I couldn't dispute it anyway. He was right.

"This is moving too fast for me," I argued. He laughed.

"Too fast? We've known each other for over two years."

"But not like this and _this_ is too fast." He continued to plant kisses on the side of my neck and I almost couldn't think straight. _Gosh was this what I had been missing out on?_ His phone alarm went off and he groaned.

"I have to go on patrol. Kiss me before I leave," he said. I shook my head and was quickly spun around. "I wasn't asking," he said smiling and grabbed my chin and pushed his lips against mine. I moaned helplessly and kissed him back. He let go and stared at me for a few seconds. "We'll talk later," he said. _Gosh when did he get so bossy? _I narrowed my eyes but nodded. He turned and left. We did need to talk because I was not about to be bossed around by a 16 year-old. No matter how good of a kisser he was. And how sexy, incredibly sexy albeit, he was. Or how much his smile made my heart turn over. Or that his…I smacked myself in the head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was worth the wait lol! Wowy wowzers they kissed! Sounds like Carmen is starting to feel some things for Mr. Bradykins here. And sounds like he's digging this new control. So what'd you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Get a hold of yourself Carmen," I said out loud. I ran upstairs to my room and called Kim.<p>

"Kimmy!" I wailed when she answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Are you in the room with Jared?" I asked. I did not want him to know anything because he would tell everybody.

"No he's not here. Now tell me what's wrong!"

"I kissed Brady," I said.

"What?" she asked incredulously and then busted out laughing.

"It's not funny Kim!" I snapped. Here I was in the middle of a crisis and she was laughing. The nerve!

"I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. "That's the big problem? You kissed Brady? What he wasn't a good kisser?"

"No he was a really good kisser," I sighed closing my eyes.

"So then what's the problem?" I blew out a breath.

"I don't know what to do."

"You don't know how to kiss?" I scoffed.

"Stop being obtuse! Of course I know how to kiss. I meant that I don't know what to do about Brady. This is a whole new level to our relationship and I feel like I've been left without a paddle."

She laughed. "Okay start from the beginning. Tell me what happened." I told her about yesterday at the beach and then the kiss that happened today.

"Well I'm not an expert but I think the imprinting is telling you guys that it's time to move to the next level of your relationship." I started nibbling on my bottom lip, a nervous habit and I regretted not grabbing that smoothie before I went upstairs.

"But I don't _feel _ready. He's still 16 for goodness sakes. Isn't that statutory rape or something? I could go to jail. I'm not ready to have a life of crime Kim! Plus orange jumpsuits do nothing for my figure. What if some big boned woman named Moe tries to make me her ho? I'll have to sleep with one eye open and…" Her laughter cut me off.

"Okay first of all calm down, you're not going to jail. Second of all 16 is the age of consent. And 3rd of all nobody said you guys had to start having sex or were you thinking about it? " she asked. I hopped up deciding it was smoothie time. I went into the kitchen and turned on the blender. She laughed. "Wow this must be serious. You're making a smoothie."

"I don't think I'm emotionally ready for this," I said pacing. "I mean just two days ago I was still thinking of him as my little brother, and now all I can think about is kissing him again." I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "He's a really good kisser Kim."

"I can tell. Well look, you know he loves you. Just tell him you want to take it slow. He'll respect your wishes." I grabbed a cup and emptied the contents of the blender into it and put my favorite twisty straw in.

"Ugh, I hate not being in control." I took a long slurp and smiled.

"I know. It was the same with Jared and I at first. But you have to realize what Rachel, Emily and I learned. There's no stopping a hungry wolf but you can use that to your advantage. You can get them to agree to almost anything if you know how to do it the right way."

"Why Kimberly, that's positively manipulative!" I gasped sounding scandalized. "I love it!"

"But it does take practice and you'll fail for a while. I still don't always have enough strength to say no. It's better to do it in a public setting when there's a least chance he can get you alone. Still I've been thrown over his shoulder a few times."

"Yes I know," I said laughing. I had seen it happen. More often with Rachel and Paul but occasionally Kim and Emily as well. I won't lie, I got a sort of thrill from the idea of Brady tossing me over his shoulder and having his wicked way with me. _Wait why was I so upset about this? _I shook my head. Gosh even when he wasn't there he was in control.

Kim and I talked for a little bit longer before we got off the phone. I decided that tomorrow when I talked to Brady that I would put my foot down and tell him who was the boss! I was the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland and he was the King of Hearts. He wouldn't be able to paint my roses red and get away with it! I rolled my eyes. _Here I go making movie references again._ That was another bad habit of mine. I got in bed and attempted to not dream about kissing Brady. It didn't work.

**Brady's POV**

_What are you so happy about?_ Simon asked. I smirked.

_I kissed Carmen._

_Alright Brady._

_ My man!_

_ Finally!_ I rolled my eyes at that one.

_Yeah well that was just the first step. We'll see what happens when we talk tomorrow._

_ You want to _talk?_ After I kissed Carmen I wouldn't be thinking about _talking. Micah said. I growled.

_If I were you I'd try not to _think_ about anything at all._

_Don't push him Micah, you know how Brady gets over Carmen_. Collin said.

_Right, sorry._ He said. We had already gotten into a fight when Micah's mouth went too far. He was a bit of a flirt and since Carmen liked to flirt too sometimes they would get together and joke around. I had a little…chat…with him and told him I wasn't laughing.

After patrol and the guys groaning at me to stop thinking about Carmen I finally went home exhausted. I was happy that I had finally kissed Carmen. It had been something I dreamt about since I was 14. I know Carmen better than she thinks I do and I knew that I had my work cut out for me tomorrow in trying to convince her that everything would be okay. She hates not being in control of her emotions but now I had some new ammunition to even the playing ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, looks like Miss Carmen has met her match in Bradykins dontcha think? I wonder how their 'talk' will go. Weiver please!<strong>

**Lol wow guys! I'm so stupid, I thought I had posted this chapter like 2 hours ago and I was like where are all my weivers? Does nobody like this chapter or something...hahaha ok so here it is this time for real. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _Ahh the impatience. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday. And school hadn't started yet but I had a part-time job at Jake's garage so I headed over there. Carmen was at work anyway so I had time to work out my strategy.<p>

"Heard you made the moves on Carmen last night," Jared said as soon as I walked in. _Great. _Now I had to deal with being teased by them all day. I shrugged and began working on the car with Paul.

"Ahh he didn't do anything. He's just fantasizing again," Quil said laughing.

"Carmen probably blew him off…again! Remember last year when he tried to kiss her?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah she gave him the cheek," Jared laughed. I didn't say anything but I could feel my cheeks heat up. I did try to kiss Carmen and she quickly turned her face. That was embarrassing to say the least. I hadn't meant for anyone to find out but when I phased I had thought about it and the guys still wouldn't let me hear the end of it.

"Well at least I didn't ignore my imprints existence for 3 years even though she sat right next to me," I said smirking at Jared. His smile disappeared and he glared at me. I knew it was a sore subject with him but hey, me being younger than Carmen was a sore subject with me too. He asked for it.

"Burn!" Quil said and he and Alex doubled over laughing.

"Hey Ateara, maybe you shouldn't be laughing either, your imprint is 6," Paul said. Quil stopped laughing too and this time I laughed.

"Alright guys knock it off," Jake said coming in. "Let's not start this again." Everybody grumbled and got back to work.

I kind of tuned out the rest of the conversation and started thinking about what I could say to Carmen. I knew for a fact that she wanted me now so that was an advantage but I also knew about her stubbornness. I frowned trying to figure out the best way to go about everything but I was at a lost. I had never been in a relationship before unless you counted the ones in middle school and elementary which I think after a certain age are obsolete. I sighed.

"Stop thinking so hard man," Paul said. I looked up at him and he snorted. "I can see the wheels turning. You want some advice? Just do what comes natural. Carmen and Rach are similar which means there's no planning with them."

"At least you had experience," I mumbled embarrassed. He laughed.

"And what? You think Carmen has?" I frowned.

"Well I mean she is…" I stopped because I knew thinking about it would make me what to murder whoever got to touch her before I did.

"Trust me, she hasn't," he said. That put an interesting perspective on things. "I went through the same exact thing you're going through. Just believe me on this one. You gotta be patient." I let out a sharp laugh.

"Patience is not one of my strong points."

"Me either," he said. "But it's different with your imprint. Besides you've waited 2 years already. What's another few months?" I groaned.

"Don't listen to him Brady. He wasn't patient at all. He took everything out on us that's how he got through it," Embry said laughing. Paul shot him a glare. "I say you make it so she can't resist you. Then you lay on the charm," he said.

"What do you know about 'charm'?" Paul snorted. Embry laughed.

"The ladies love me man. You got that temper thing going on but I got those smooth moves," he said.

"Yeah wait until you get an imprint. All that smoothness goes out the window," Paul said looking back down at the car. For a second Embry's face closed off and then he smiled again.

"Whatever man, my imprint won't know what hit her," he said. I took into consideration what they said and decided it wouldn't hurt to try and take their advice though exactly who's advice I would take I wasn't sure yet.

I went over to Carmen's house later on that night. Part of the reason I didn't call is because I didn't want to give her the chance to tell me no. I knew her too well for that. I knocked on the door and she answered wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair in a messy bun. Flawless. I heard her heart speed up when she answered the door and her pupils dilated. Wow. I don't think she realized how easy it was to read her.

"Hey," she said shyly. I smiled and she looked down.

"Hey," I said back and stared at her for a minute. "Are you going to let me in?" she blushed.

"Uhh, yeah," she said and moved back from the door. I walked past her purposely brushing my hand against her arm and she shivered. She closed the door and kept her back turned to me for a second and sighed.

"Nervous?" I asked whispering in her ear.

**Carmen's POV**

I jumped at his voice and spun around. His eyes danced with laughter and I glared at him.

"Of course not," I said flippantly and walked into the living room. He chuckled and followed behind me. I sat down on the couch Indian style and looked up at him. "So how was your day?" I asked smiling. He laughed a little and shrugged.

"It was alright. Yours?" Gosh I never noticed that one of his dimples was deeper than the other. It was a sexy little indent that I craved to trace my finger over. "Carmen?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um my day? It was nice," I said embarrassed. How could I prove I was in control if I couldn't even stop fantasizing about him? It seemed like I was just now noticing every part of his body and it was all fascinating to me.

"Just nice?" he teased. I smiled back.

"Alright it was very nice," I said staring at him. Big mistake. I got lost in those chocolate eyes with those incredibly long lashes. Women would kill for those lashes and yet here he was with them naturally. He was much too beautiful for any girl to handle including me.

"You're staring," he said. I shook my head.

"I…uh…" I looked down and studied my fingernails too embarrassed to say anything. I nibbled on my bottom lip when I felt rather than saw him get up and he sat next to me on the couch. _Sigh_. He was too close, much too close and my body started reacting to his presence. His scent surrounded me and my whole body began to tingle in awareness again.

"Carmen, about last night…" I stood up fast.

"You thirsty? I sure am. Whew I'm parched, I think I'll go get something to drink," I said and awkwardly walked/ran to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and stuck my head inside. How much more idiotic could I get? I couldn't believe how big of a fool I was acting. I felt like I was the 16 year old and he was 19.

"Whatcha looking for in there?" he asked behind me and I shrieked and jumped back almost falling on my butt. He grabbed my arms to steady me and I looked up at him.

"Ummm, I was looking for ice," I said. I hated how nervous I was and whenever I was nervous I acted like the biggest idiot on the planet. I couldn't help it, that's why I needed to be in control but apparently 'Sane Carmen' was not home and 'Stupid Carmen' was in full effect. He laughed as if he was reading my mind.

"Carmen, it's just me," he said. "You don't have to be nervous around me." I sighed.

"That's just it Brady it's not you. I mean it's you but not the you I'm used to. It's a new you who I don't know and I'm so confused and I just…" he kissed me. _What was I saying now? Was it even important? _I moaned and pushed myself against him. This kiss was different from yesterday but still just as potent. This time he nibbled on my lip in a teasing way as his hands kneaded into my back. I pushed him away quickly holding my hands up to ward him off. "No Brady," I said breathing harshly. He started moving in on me in an almost predatory way effectively maneuvering me until my back was against the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeeze Brady, did anybody ever tell you they can't talk with your tongue down their throat? Lol excited to know what happens next? Me too! Hope you liked my little guy time I don't do it often and I wanted to start incorporating it in my other stories. Weiver please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Why not?" he asked. <em>When the heck did he get so darn sexy, and aggressive and…sexy…and…<em>I groaned.

"Brady please. I can't do this. This is just too much for me to handle," I said.

"I think you can handle it just fine," he said. My heart fluttered. "You know how I feel about you and I know you care about me. Why not give us a chance?" he asked.

"Brady you're only six…" he cut me off with another kiss and just like that I was a goner…again. I moaned and gripped his biceps. _Whew, what biceps!_ He pulled back and placed his hands on my hips and placed light kisses on my cheek and then my ear.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"I…I…" I stuttered. _Honestly Carmen._

"You know what I think you were saying?" he asked. I shook my head slowly. "I think you were saying that you're scared. Which is alright…"

"B…but I'm not…" he caught my ear between his teeth and I shuddered.

"Quiet," he commanded. _Ooo I was so gonna pay him back. _"It's alright to be scared. But we belong together, whether you want to admit it or not." I shook my head slowly and as punishment he kissed the side of my neck hard. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Yes we do Carmen. I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want but don't deny the truth." This time I was quiet. I was so turned on that I knew I would end up attacking him soon. "So promise me you won't run away. And I'll promise we'll take it slow, I won't rush you. I've had to watch other guys look at you for years," he growled into my neck and I dropped my head back. "You're mine now and I'll kill the first son of a bitch that comes near you. You know that right?" he asked. I nodded, anything to make him keep doing the magic he was doing with his lips and tongue. "Good." He pulled back and looked at me cupping my cheek with his hand. "Would you please go out with me on Friday?" he asked smiling.

"You sure you're not telling me to?" I asked. He laughed and kissed my nose.

"I'm asking." I smiled back.

"Well then I guess…" he started to growl and I laughed.

"Okay okay, yes Brady I would absolutely adore going out with you! In fact there's nothing I would love better than to…" he cut me off with a kiss again. I smiled against his lips; somehow I knew he was going to do that.

.

When I tell you I was a nervous wreck all week! Oh my goodness it was the strangest thing, I discarded and picked out new outfits continuously in my head. Finally I realized that I was going crazy so I went to see the only person who was crazier than me…Rachel.

I knocked on her door and she opened and I just walked inside and plopped on the couch.

"Do you remember when I used to be self assured and actually kind of attractive?" I asked covering my eyes. She laughed.

"I seem to recall a time like that."

"Well what happened to me then? What happened to that Carmen? Rachel I can't take this stress. Was it this hard for you with Paul? I have no idea what to wear, my hair won't style right, I think I'm breaking out in hives and I'm starting to gain weight from all these smoothies I've consumed," I said feeling like crying. She laughed. I glared at her. "I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"Car don't you think you're being a wee bit dramatic?" she asked sitting down and pulling my head on her lap. I sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"No I don't think so. I feel like I need to be perfect for Brady and I'm starting to realize with startling clarity that I am not," I said. _Ok so maybe I was being a tad overdramatic but this was a new feeling for me. I never worried about a guy's approval, _they _worried about _mine!

"First of all you are b-e-a-utiful and you know it so stop. Your hair is perfect, you have the cutest clothes and Brady is in love with you so I'm pretty sure you could show up in a potato sack and he would be impressed," she said. I giggled at the image. "Second of all you're not gaining weight since those smoothies are healthy for you." I pouted.

"Alright so maybe I am being dramatic but you don't understand. This is a totally different Brady. He's not the sweet, adorable kid you guys think he is. I mean he knows what he's doing. My mind just goes 'blah' around him," I complained. She laughed.

"Ah ha I always thought he had it in him," she said. I sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"I mean you may not have seen it," she stopped and gave me a look, "actually maybe you did knowing you. Anyway, back when he was younger and you used to flirt with other guys the look on his face was always like he was going to kick somebody's ass. And then when you came back over to him he would always find some way to touch you or grab you. I think he always had that bad boy streak in him he was just waiting for you to give him the okay and apparently," she laughed, "you did." I shivered at the thought of Brady being a bad boy. It made me want to be a bad girl.

"Maybe that's it. I've never actually dated a bad guy. All I've dated are…"

"Guys who worship the ground you walk on and do anything you say," she finished raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I resent that!" I complained. She snorted.

"It's true. And believe me Brady does worship the ground you walk on but I think he's realized that you don't respect guys like that. Secretly I think you hate having all the control and he knows it," she said perceptively. I sputtered.

"Not true," I said but a small part of me recognized the validity of her words. Maybe I was always in control and the fact that I had didn't always have it with Brady appealed to me.

"I'm right," she said smugly. I pursed my lips.

"Maybe," I said looking away. "But that still doesn't answer the most important question!"

"What?"

"What am I going to wear?" I asked and buried my face in my hands. She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Carmen, just a bundle of nerves. Ahh first date jitters! Weiver and tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _I'm glad you guys are enjoying Brady's bad boy tendencies. Think they're rather attractive myself. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Nervous?" Collin asked. I looked up at him.

"Of course not," I scoffed. I was terrified. I had never actually been out on a date with anyone before, I mean not unless you count the one with Lauren Michaels when I was 13. He laughed.

"Yeah you are," he said. He knew me too well. "So what do you have planned?"

"Well I figured we'd go to this restaurant in Seattle and then just walk around the town. It's still summer so it's nice out," I shrugged.

"Didn't know you had that romantic crap in you," he laughed. I felt my face heat up and I was tempted to throw my wrench at him. Instead I looked back down at the engine I was working on.

"You know I'm just teasing man right?" he asked seriously. I looked back up at him. "I'm really happy for you. I know how much you love her." I smiled. Collin liked to joke around but he was my best friend and I knew he was always going to look out for me.

"Thanks man," I said.

.

.

Later on that night I prepared myself for our date. I searched through my closet and found a pair of khakis that my mom had bought that I never wore. I grabbed one of my button-up shirts and tried to brush my hair out of my face but of course it kept falling in my eyes so I just left it. I also randomly had a pair of loafers that Carmen bought me that I never got around to wearing either. I slipped them on and they were surprisingly comfortable.

"Oh honey you look so handsome," my mom said. I brushed her off.

"Come on mom," I complained.

"I can't believe you're going on your first…"

"Mom!" I said. She stopped talking but continued smiling.

"Carmen is one lucky girl. You tell her I said so," she said. I nodded and quickly moved around her before she decided to try to kiss me. My mom knew about me being a wolf because she was there when I first phased. Actually I had gotten into an argument with her over something little but it just set me off and boom! Just like that I was a wolf. After she woke up (she fainted of course) Sam explained to her everything that was going on and it took her a while to get used to it, especially when soon after I had to explain why all of a sudden Carmen was so important to me. But in true Carmen fashion she made my mom instantly fall in love with her and ever since she's been her biggest champion.

I hopped into my car and made my way to Carmen's. The closer I got the faster my heart beat. I wanted everything to go absolutely perfect but there was so much room for error. I felt like Aladdin going into the cave of the 40 thieves. _Damn it now Carmen has me saying those stupid movie references_. Before I knew it I was outside of her house and I took a deep breath and wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. I walked up to the door and knocked and her mother opened it.

"Why hello Brady," she said unnaturally loud. I covered my frown with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Dean."

"Why don't you come in?" she said in that same voice. I figured it was some kind of signal so Carmen knew I was there. As far as dramatics go Carmen definitely took after her mom. "Carmen! Brady's here!" she yelled up the stairs. I smirked. I looked up the stairs and it was like everything was in slow motion. She had on a red, figure hugging dress with black heels and her hair was down just the way I liked it. She came down the stairs smiling at me and if it was possible I fell even deeper in love with her. She was the sexist, most gorgeous human being on the face of the earth. And she was mine. I curled my hands into fists and forced them to stay at my sides. All I could think about was snatching her up and ripping that dress off of her. The red was so attractive to my eye and it brought out my predatory instincts. That dress hugged her breasts possessively and those heels emphasized how her legs went on for days. When I saw that small smile playing on her lips I knew she knew exactly what I was thinking. I stayed perfectly still waiting for her to get close enough so that I could snatch her up against me and…

"Oh baby don't you look beautiful," her mom said. I blinked and rolled my neck around. _Shit_. I completely forgot her mom was here. I was so focused on her I lost track of everything. That girl was dangerous.

"Thanks mom," she said never taking her eyes off me. I watched as they travelled up and down taking me in and her nostrils flared. I smiled.

"Hey," she said once she stood in front of me.

"Hey," I said looking down at her. "You look…incredible," I said. My voice came out rougher than I intended but I was barely holding onto civility so it was all I could manage. She bit her bottom lip.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled.

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yep," she said. "Bye mom." She grabbed her jacket and we went outside. I opened the car door for her and waited until she got in. I forced myself to walk slowly to the driver's side cuz I knew her mom was watching.

"So where are we going?" she asked leaning her head against the seat and looking at me.

"I thought we'd get something to eat and then…see what happens next," I said. She laughed softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glanced at her.

"It means that whatever you want to do we'll do," I said shooting her a grin. She laughed.

"Naughty Brady."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww little Bradykins getting ready for his first REAL date lol. I wonder how their date will go...are you curious? I am. You know what to do...weiver please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _Sorry I didn't update last night. I fell asleep. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>An hour later we were in Seattle and we pulled up to the restaurant.<p>

"Impressive," Carmen said when we walked inside.

"You like it?" I asked and then cursed myself for sounding insecure. She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"It's beautiful Brady."

We sat down at the table and our server was a female. She asked us for our drink orders and we both placed them. When she walked away I noticed Carmen frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head and forced a smile.

"Oh nothing," then she looked at her menu.

Eventually she got back into a good mood as we ordered our food but every so often she would frown again and make a face and I couldn't think of what was wrong. The server was prompt and made sure we were taken care of and the food was really, really good. I stopped asking her what was wrong even though I knew she was lying. I figured she would tell me on her own time. We left the restaurant and Carmen agreed to go walking around the downtown area. I had my arm around her and I was absorbed in everything she was saying. The proximity to her was both pleasure and torture because she smelled so good that my mouth was watering but then it felt so good to have her in my arms that I didn't want to ruin it by attacking her again. Well, to be honest I was really just biding my time until I did attack her but I figured that kissing her in the middle of the street would either embarrass her or make her angry. Neither were the reactions that I wanted from her. So it was a big surprise to me when she suddenly stopped and spat out.

"For goodness sakes he's mine!" and grabbed my shirt front and kissed me.

.

.

**Carmen's POV**

If that waitress didn't stop staring at him as if I was invisible I was going to seriously hurt her. I was trying to be nice, I was trying to be a lady, but her behavior was beyond rude. So many times I wanted to get up and slap her. All night she continuously fawned over Brady even though the boy obviously wasn't paying her any attention. Did she really think she could take him from me? She must not have known that Carmen Elaina Dean was not the one. I restrained myself all throughout dinner. Actually it was more so that I was surprised with the vehemence of my anger towards her. I wanted to rip out her cheap dyed hair and the feeling was foreign. I had never wanted to cause so much bodily pain to another human being. I tried to shake it off and was relieved when we finally left the restaurant.

Brady put his arm around me and his warmth made it so that I didn't have to put my jacket on. I tried to hold a conversation with him but every time I looked up there was some girl staring at him. Some even broke their necks to get a better look as we passed by. _My gosh were they really that desperate._ Slowly they began to grate on my nerves and the final straw was a group of girls who immediately started giggling as we approached them and stared blatantly at Brady as if I wasn't there. I saw red. I stopped walking and face Brady but addressed those little whores.

"For goodness sakes he's mine!" I growled and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and kissed him hard. At first he was still but then he quickly wrapped his arms around me and hauled me against him. I actually forgot we were in public and moaned and wrapped my arms around him. It was Brady who pulled back first and smiled at me quizzically. I was right back on that cliff again jumping off and I turned my face away not wanting him to see too much.

"What was that for?" he asked not letting go. I shrugged embarrassed.

"Oh nothing," I said. He laughed a little but let me go and wrapped his arm around me again. I smiled smugly at the girls whose mouths were hanging open when we walked past them.

"So are you going to tell me what that was back there?" Brady asked once we got back to the car. I shrugged again. He started the car and laughed. "Were you…jealous?" he asked giving me a sideways glance. I forced a laugh.

"Of course not. Muaw? Jealous? Pssshht. Perish the thought." He smiled. _Okay so maybe I took that a little too far_.

"Okay so why were you 'not' jealous?" he asked. I pursed my lips and twirled my hair.

"Well hypothetically…if I was jealous," I said giving him a pointed look, "it would've been because that hussy of a waitress was having eye sex with you all night and on top of that females were drooling over you as if I wasn't even there. The gall of them! They were so rude and if I wasn't in this adorable dress and these expensive heels I would've done bodily harm to each and every one of them," I ended on a growl. He was quiet for a moment and then just bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"For someone who's not jealous you sound jealous to me," he said. I huffed and looked out the window. "Besides I didn't even see those girls. I haven't seen a girl so that day on the beach." His hand reached out and squeezed my leg. I couldn't stop the small smile that played on my lips. "Imagine if you had to deal with that every day for the past 2 years," he said wryly. I winced. I would've gone crazy.

"How did you deal with it?" I asked. He pulled the car over. "What are you …" he cut me off with a kiss. That's okay. I didn't mind if I never got out another complete sentence again. There was no hesitation I immediately kissed him back. He pulled back and kissed the tip of my nose.

"By fantasizing about doing that," he said. I laughed. He moved the car up again and drove me back to my house.

"So did you have a good time?" he asked sounding nervous. I smiled.

"I had a really good time. We should do this again sometime," I said tilting my head to the side.

"I might just take you up on that," he said leaning forward. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I closed my eyes and waited for the first touch of his lips against mine.

"I can't get enough of you," he growled and my heart dropped into my stomach, he didn't apply a gentle pressure but instead kissed me hard. The fact that I knew that he couldn't control himself around me drove me even crazier. To think that I would have waited 2 more years for this? _What was I thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I am Carmen hear me roar! That'll teach those smuts to gwak at her man. See Carmen can get jealous even if she doesn't admit it. Weiver please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _I'm so glad you guys liked that chapter! I thought you would enjoy a jealous Carmen for a change. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>That next week Brady started his junior year of high school. That hit me hard, I felt like I was robbing the cradle. I mean he was a junior in high school and I was a sophomore in college. When we were together the age difference didn't matter but when he was gone I couldn't help but worry about it. I felt like I could really relate to Rachel now and what she went through with Paul. Well actually she may have had it worse since she actually was teaching high school while he was in it! Looking back it was funny but then I was in high school too so I didn't care. Gosh was high school really that long ago? I decided to stop thinking about it or the insecurities would come back.<p>

Brady and I had continued to have date nights and if it's possible, we grew even closer. I knew without a doubt that I loved him now, actually I never really doubted it but now it was etched in stone. And we still kissed…a lot, but I couldn't bring myself to go any further than that, much to Brady's frustration. He was ready but I just couldn't help feeling wrong about doing anything…sexual with him. Not that I didn't want to, because I really, really, really did! I just didn't want to feel like I was taking his innocence away, even if 9 times out of 10 he was the pursuer in everything.

Now it was December and my nerves were stretched taut. My body wanted one thing while my mind was saying something else. So I sat in Kim's kitchen along with Emily and Rachel and proceeded to complain while they listened sympathetically. Well, at least they would've been if they weren't laughing at me the whole time. _Maybe I should consider getting new friends…_I glared as Rachel laughed hysterically, even Kim joined in. I _always knew Rachel was a bad influence on her. _At least Emily had the decency to try to cover up her smile with her hand.

"It is not statutory rape, besides Brady looks older than you anyway," Rachel said in between giggles. I glared at her.

"I recall you doing the same thing with Paul," I said mutinously crossing my arms. She stopped laughing a little.

"Yeah I did. But if I had to wait as long as you have with Brady I wouldn't have made it. Luckily Paul was 17 when he imprinted on me," she said.

"It's not that bad Carmen. He'll be 17 in a few months," Kim said touching my hand.

"Yeah and then I'll be 20," I groaned. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be 20 years old dating a teenager!" I wailed. Rachel pushed me.

"Uh hello…I don't know if you realized but my husband is only 19," she said pursing her lips.

"Oh you know what I meant!" I snapped, "I mean that he's not legal yet, Paul is legal." She shrugged.

"You know honey, maybe this wouldn't be such a big deal if you didn't want it so bad," Emily said. I glanced at her. "I mean I think it's not Brady who has the problem, it's you. You've wanted him all along and you even waited for him when you didn't have to and now that the time has come your scared." I huffed.

"Scared of what?" but I already knew what she was talking about and I was scared. I wanted Brady more than I had ever wanted anything in my whole life. Before the whole imprint thing was a funny thing and also annoying. Now it was so real and extremely physical. I put my face in my hands. "Ugh, I need a smoothie," I mumbled.

"I know the feelings can be a bit overwhelming. All of us, well maybe except for Kim," Emily said shooting her a look, "had a hard time with dealing with all the implications of the imprinting but most especially the feelings. You get used to them but when they first hit and can be…"

"Overpowering?" Rachel offered. I laughed. _The story of my life_.

"Car, just wait until you're comfortable. I know Brady won't pressure you to do anything," Kim said placing her hand on mine. "Jared waited for me and when I was ready well…" she left off and blushed a little. I smiled and patted her hand.

"Thanks Kimmy," I said.

I turned to look at Emily who had been continuously munching on something and I blanched when I realized it was a hot dog with ice cream. I gagged.

"Emily what the heck are you eating?" I asked not able to hide the look of disgust on my face. She looked up from the food and smiled at me sheepishly.

"It's actually good," she said. My eyes widened and I exchanged horrified looks with Rachel and Kim.

"I'll uh…take your word for it," I said when she offered it. She shrugged. Rachel studied her pensively while I attempted to stop looking at her food. I mean really…who would eat that crap? Just thinking about it made me want to dry heave! The only way I would ever eat that is if I was starved or…I stopped and looked back at Emily then at Rachel who had reached the same conclusion as me.

"Em," she said slowly. Emily looked up at her. "Is there something you want to tell us?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Emily flushed.

"Well, lately I've been getting these weird cravings and I…"

"Are you pregnant?" I rushed unable to wait. She nodded.

"I think so," she said smiling a little. We all jumped up at the same time squealing and rushing to hug her.

"Oh my fucking gosh!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm gonna be an Aunt?"

"Oh Emily that's wonderful!" Kim said.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I felt my eyes flooding with tears but I couldn't even feel stupid because I was so happy. Emily was going to have a baby. She laughed.

"Well it's still going to be a long time, it's only been a few weeks," she said.

"Did you tell Sam?" Rachel asked. She shook her head.

"Tell me what?" he asked coming around the corner. _Oh boy._ I sat in the chair and put my cheek in my palm ready to hear this conversation. Emily flushed again but smiled.

"Well I was going to wait a little bit longer but I'm sure you would have gotten it out of me," she said walking over to him. She reached for his hands and he held them looking down at her with utter adoration. If their life wasn't like Beauty and the Beast I don't know whose was. Emily had tamed Sam when he had been at his most volatile and Sam, using Rachel's words, worshipped the ground she walked on. I loved seeing them together. _Gah!_ They were so cute!

"Uh…well…honey," she smiled again and he smiled back but looked confused. "Remember that morning when we were both…" she coughed "running late." I laughed. They were getting busy! He smiled and he shot her a pure sensual look, I mean even I felt the heat from that one clear to my toes. When these boys turned on the sexy they really turned it on! _Speaking of sexy…_I mentally shook my head. _Carmen momentous occasion right in front of you_.

"I remember."

"Yeah well ironically you didn't remember that morning," she muttered. Rachel giggled and Kim nudged her.

"Em what are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Sam…I'm pregnant." He froze. The look of shock on his face was priceless. I would pay oodles of money just to see it again. I couldn't contain my laughter so I buried my head in my arms and laughed my butt off.

"Y…y…you…w…w…we," he said. Gosh the guys would kill to see Sam lose his composure. Emily cupped his cheeks.

"Yes honey, we're going to have a baby," she leaned up to kiss his lips softly and then he broke into action. He hauled her against him and she let out a little squeal when her feet left the ground. He spun her around laughing.

"We're going to have a baby!" he stated and kissed her again.

"I guess this is our cue," I sighed and got up. Rachel and Kim followed and we walked out the house. I was ecstatic for Emily and Sam. If any two people deserved happiness it was them, they took each and every one of us under their wings and we all would've been lost without them. I sighed and before I could stop it a tiny part of me imagined how it would be with Brady and me when we had our first child. _Ahhh Somewhere over the rainbow._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Emily's having a baby. How sweet. And Carmen wants one..not now though...but later! Weiver please, I would like to break 100 before the next chapter and we're only 11 reviews away, I think you can do it!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_** Wow guys you really are great, always going above and beyond. BTW to my anonymous readers I realized that I didn't activate the "receive anonymous reviews" so sorry! But now I did so you guys are free to weiver when you choose! And if you're feeling generous you can go back to my other stories and do the same :) Anywho here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Hey Brady," I heard and turned around to see one of the most popular girls in school, Amelia, smiling at me. I nodded my head and turned back to my conversation with Collin. "So what are you doing this weekend?" she asked undeterred. She put her hand on my shoulder and came around to sit between us. Collin smirked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She just couldn't take a hint. Not that she wasn't pretty with her dark hair and light brown eyes but she couldn't hold a candle to Carmen.

"Probably hanging out," I said dismissively. She smiled and fluttered her eye lashes at me.

"You should hang out with me and my friends, we're throwing a big party and of course you and Collin are invited," she said tossing a look at him.

"Thanks," Collin said sarcastically. Unintentionally Collin and I had become some of the most sought after guys along with the other wolves who went to the school. While most of the guys like Micah, Tyler, and Jordan adored the spotlight, I was less inclined to it while Collin thought it was funny. Apparently the more you reject the popular girls like Amelia, the more they want you. Its like they like guys who are intentionally rude to them. _Ahh the disadvantages of being so attractive_. I smiled, that was a Carmen thought. Of course Amelia took that as a smile aimed towards her, this time I did roll my eyes.

"Sorry, maybe next time," I said.

"Aww come on Brady. You never want to hang out with us," she pouted. I looked at the guys for help but they were enjoying this too much.

"I'll go with you sweetheart," Micah said blowing her a kiss. She rolled her eyes but she practically glowed at the attention.

"Yeah Brady has the old ball and chain, he's not going anywhere," Tyler laughed.

"Prettiest damn bit of ball and chain I've ever seen," I shrugged. "Anyway I'll catch you guys later, I'm out," I said getting up.

"Me too," Collin said following. He caught up to me when I got out the doors and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That girl wants to sink her claws into you," he said shaking his head ruefully. I snorted.

"You can have her," I said making my way to the library.

"Thanks but no thanks. She's not my type." I frowned and looked at him.

"Every girl is your type," I said. He smiled.

"Girls who are after my friends aren't," he clarified. "Speaking of girlfriends…" he left that open waiting for me to say something. I ignored him and started studying for my test next period.

"You gonna make me ask you?" he said. I sighed, he would do it too. Sometimes it surprised me that Collin was my best friend. He had no tact whatsoever and would say the first thing that came to his mind and he could care less who was around. He was honest to a fault. Still we were a lot alike in our mannerisms and we both liked to joke around a lot. I tended to be more serious than Collin who was always happy and throwing out bits of sarcasm and jokes. He didn't have a quick temper but when he got mad I felt bad for anyone who was in his way, only I could get through to him and or course Sam and Paul, our Alpha and Beta.

"We still haven't done anything," I said quietly. Collin had lost his virginity last year and hadn't looked back since but I had been stuck on Carmen since I was 14 so I'm still a…well you know…let's just say I'm _inexperienced_. Sounds less pathetic…slightly.

"Hmm," was all he said. I mean what else _could_ you say to that? Though the last thing I wanted him to say was 'sorry'. I think I might have punched him in the face for that.

"She's still stuck on the age thing," I offered.

"Psshht," he laughed, "you're a lot more mature than any of the other guys here." I nodded, I had had to be, I was around Carmen so I grew up a lot faster than them. At first I just wanted to prove to Carmen that I wasn't a little kid but then I got used to it and I actually liked being taken more seriously.

"That's not saying much though," I smiled.

"True," he conceded.

.

.

After school I went over to Carmen's house with the pretense of studying. It was finals week and right before Christmas Break so I had a few tests to take. It was freezing in La Push but to me it felt like a nice breeze. In order to fit in though, I had to wear jeans and a long sleeved shirt. That was all I was going to do too, I was hot as hell. Classes had ended for Carmen earlier so she had already started her break. She was watching TV and I was watching her. She told me she was too much of a distraction to sit next to me so she sat on the sofa and left me on the floor. But since she was wearing spandex and one of my shirts I was still distracted. I groaned and scratched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me curiously.

"It's fucking hot," I complained. She pursed her lips.

"When did you become such a potty mouth?" she asked. Carmen didn't really like cursing and tried to avoid it as much as possible. If she _did_ curse however, that meant she was truly pissed off. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you have any more of my shirts here?" she sighed and got up and I followed her upstairs. I went into her room and sighed. It was one of my favorite places to be because her scent was everywhere, wildflowers and sunshine. She started rummaging through her drawers and then shook her head.

"I think this is the only one," she said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"But I'm comfortable!" she pouted. I smirked and shrugged and took off my shirt then threw it on the floor. She stood stock still and I waited as her eyes ran all over my body.

"I don't mind being downstairs shirtless. I asked for a shirt cuz I wanted to help keep you from being…distracted." I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Brady, you're not even all that." I laughed and that made her mad because I'm sure she was embarrassed. I didn't anticipate that that anger would make her rip off the shirt and throw it at me. I caught it and dropped it in one motion as I gaped at her in a flesh color lace bra. She was perfect. The only time I got to see her like this was when she was in a bathing suit but somehow, the fact that it was actually her underwear, made it all the more tantalizing. She had some of the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen, they were just the right size and her cleavage was enough to make my mouth water. Her green eyes sparkled with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh me oh my what is going on here? They're both topless in the same room? Naughty naughty naughty...lol. Weiver please! (That goes for you too anonymous readers!)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _Hey guys! Did I leave you hanging? Lol Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>It has come to my attention that some of you might be confused about who exactly the new wolves are so I'll give you some info here and then later I'll post it on my profile.<strong>

Jordan (18)

Tyler (18)

Ethan (18)

Simon (19)

Micah (16)

Randy (17)

Alex (16)

(Obviously all the wolves are distant cousins of some sort but I haven't quite decided who's related to who yet.)

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho here's the next chapter. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Are you…distracted?" she asked. Her confident expression slowly faded and I could see her pulse quickening in her neck. My eyes were riveted to the spot and I suddenly sympathized with the vampire's obsession with the neck. It was torture seeing the smooth skin there and the fast tempo of her heart beat. The wolf in me ached to mark her, she was too delicious for anybody's sanity and others had to be warned off. I didn't even realize I was stalking her until I saw her back pressed against the wall and her small hands in fists at her sides. I tried to stop but the rise and fall of her chest had me enraptured and I couldn't help myself. Her eyes darted towards the door and I quickly closed the distance between us and put my forearms on either side of her to block her escape. I smiled and looked down at her.<p>

"I think I am," I whispered.

"Y…you're w…what?" she stuttered.

"Distracted." I dug one of my hands into her hair and the movement made her scent waft into my nose. _Ambrosia._ I couldn't stop the deep growl that vibrated through me. Suddenly I was unable to hold back and I grabbed her chin and pushed my lips hard against hers. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held the back of her neck with one hand holding her in place while I let the other one caress her side. Sure I had touched her like this before, had even gotten her to remove her shirt and bra, but I had never seen her completely naked. I pushed my tongue in her mouth and grabbed her ass and pulled her against my body. I rubbed my erection against her and she moaned.

"Let me touch you," I cajoled. She had told me often that she couldn't think when I did this to her and I was going to take advantage of it. I felt so ferocious that I knew if I couldn't at least see her I would have to kill somebody.

"Yes," she whispered and I picked her up and wrapped her legs around me. I kicked the door shut with my foot and lay her gently on the bed.

.

.

**Carmen's POV**

For some unknown reason I knew that I couldn't deny Brady anymore. That thing deep inside me that had been telling me 'no' was now telling me I would probably die if I didn't let him touch me. I loved this side of him, this uncivilized and powerful side that made him look at me with those now completely black eyes and talk in that guttural voice. It was unbelievably sexy and I felt my panties get wet in response.

He began kissing me again and used both his hands to squeeze my breasts. I moaned and arched into his hands. He admitted to me that he loved my breasts as I had guessed a long time ago. He nuzzled his head between them while he reached under me and deftly unsnapped my bra. I shivered; he had gotten really good at that. The first time he tried I had to help him, I smiled at that. I lifted my arms to help him pull it off and he threw it to the floor then he looked down at me. His big hands grabbed my breasts and massaged them while he kissed my neck. I groaned.

"Mmm, that feels good," I murmured. He kissed down my neck to my stomach and sucked on the skin there. He pulled up and smiled and I looked down to see the little love mark he left. I rolled my eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"Yep." I laughed at that. He moved back up and held one of my breasts in his hand.

"You're breasts are beautiful," he said smiling at me. I gulped and blushed.

"Thanks." He kissed the nipple softly and I arched my back to thrust them more in his face. "More!" I demanded. His deep laugh made me shiver and then his tongue snaked out to lick softly. I moaned loudly. His tongue was magic. He gave his attention to my breasts and I dug my hands in his hair to hold him in place. I had never had another guy do this and now I was glad because somehow it made it all the more better that the man I loved was doing it…._Whoa, hold up! Rewind. Did I just say love?_ At that moment Brady looked up at me and smiled and softly kissed my lips.

"You're so beautiful Car," he whispered reverently. _Yeah, love. Crazy, insanely, desperately, all-consuming, love. _I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back dimples and all.

"So are you," I said. He laughed softly and kissed me again. This time he put his body completely on top of me and the feel of his chest on mine made me shiver with delight. I kissed him for all I was worth and I felt my heart begin to pound as he grabbed the band of my pants and pulled them down. I lifted my hips to help and he trailed his kisses down my chest. He pulled my pants completely off and I was left in my matching beige panties. I thought I heard him growl. He grabbed my thighs and kissed and sucked on them driving me crazy. I didn't realize that your thighs could be a hot spot but evidently mine are. His kisses moved closer to my center and I found myself clutching the sheets. We had never gone this far before just heavy petting but he had never seen me completely naked. I felt his breath blowing on me and I looked down at him. Watching him looking at me was an erotic sight. I wanted him to take my panties off but I didn't want to ask him to do it.

He seemed to realize my dilemma and hooked his fingers on the sides of them and slowly slid them down. I closed my eyes and helped him get them off and then he was quiet. I felt my entire body flushing and I chewed my bottom lip. I almost jumped out of my skin when he pressed a warm kiss right on me. He laughed as I looked down at him and held me in place.

"Relax babe," he said in that deep voice of his. I loved it when he called me that. He pressed another kiss there and as he softly kissed I got used to it and relaxed. "Tell me if you like it," he said. I nodded. This time I felt his tongue and I couldn't stop the loud moan. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," I groaned. "More!" he laughed and began licking me furiously. My body went up in flames and I grabbed his head and spread my legs wider. "Yes Brady, yes! I love it!" I felt one of his fingers slid inside and I almost screamed. He began pushing it in and out and I moved my hips to his rhythm. First one, then two and finally three stretching me wide. It was the best feeling I've ever had and I knew my orgasm was coming. _Where did he learn how to do this? Did he just wake up one morning and bam! All of a sudden he knew what to do?_ I felt my insides start to clench up and I panted and exploded. I screamed into the pillow while my body convulsed. _The best orgasm of my life!_ (Well okay actually it's my first but still, I just know it's the best). As I came back down as realized Brady was staring at me and smiling. I smiled back and he came up to me. I pulled him down for a kiss and the taste of me on him didn't disgust me. On the contrary it made me want him more. _Decision made Carmen old girl. No turning back now_.

"More," I whispered against his lips. He pulled back and looked at me, excitement evident in his eyes and a trace of nervousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Have I whet your appetite? Lol thought it was over? Not by a long shot! So what did you think? Weiver please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: _I'm sorry I can't help it, your reviews make me laugh so much! I have to do it. Lol here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He kissed me again and I helped him slip off his jeans and boxers. He sat up and I looked at him. I had never seen a naked man before but I was pretty sure that Michelangelo's David had nothing on him. His body was taut with muscles everywhere and his…uh…well you know…was…uh…kind of…<em>gosh how do I say this without sounding vulgar?<em> Big! He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and then a condom. I smirked and he flushed. He slipped it on and my heart started racing.

"You ready?" he asked sounding nervous. I didn't know how to soothe those nerves because I was just as nervous. I gulped and nodded. He kissed me again and played with me and I pressed my body against him. His whole body was magical, and the things he did to me…_swoon._ I felt him probing for entrance and I tried to relax but his first push inside made me grimace. He nibbled on my lips and kissed them and I moaned opening myself up more to him so he could get in more. He stayed there for a few seconds and when it no longer hurt he pushed in more. Slowly he worked his way in until he got to my barrier. I tried not to panic, I really did, but I hate pain, I freak out with a paper cut for goodness sakes. Now I was about to be ripped asunder by my giant of a boyfriend! _Okay, okay, so nothing so brutal but still…I was so nervous!_

"I love you," he whispered and captured my scream with his mouth as he pushed home. I dug my nails into his back and cried out. _Freaking heck-en-doodle that hurt!_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said placing kisses all over my face and neck. I felt so full and it was an unusual feeling. After a few moments he slowly began to move and at first it still hurt but gradually it began to feel better and better until I felt no pain only intense pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted. Brady lifted his self on his forearms and looked down at me. His eyes were full on black now and he looked as if he wanted to eat me alive. I would let him do it too. He moved faster and faster and I bit into his shoulder to stop myself from crying out. He snarled and pounded into me and I felt myself coming hard. I almost felt sorry for biting down on him so hard until he buried his head in my neck and bit down hard on my shoulder. I clawed his back and despite the pain I felt myself coming again and I yelled out his name as my whole body shook and he clamped down on my shoulder as he came as well. I couldn't breathe between his heat and his weight on me and I loved it. I wrapped my arms and legs tighter around him and he rolled to his back still inside of me.

"Wow," he said. I laughed.

"My thoughts exactly." I sat up and looked down at him. "Are you sure this was your first time?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"I just have a vivid imagination. There's still a lot of things I want to try." I laughed.

"Ooo scandalous," I said. He pushed my head down and slowly rubbed my back. I sighed in comfort and then forced myself to get up. It wouldn't do for my parents to come home and find us naked in my room. I really need to get my own place now, especially since we've moved to this stage. I'm not ashamed to say that I am officially addicted to Brady and I would need a dose of him at least once a day or I would have to hurt somebody. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and then put my clothes on. I saw that Brady wasn't in my room anymore and I figured he was taking a shower in the guest room. I picked up the shirt he was wearing earlier off the floor and inhaled deeply. I frowned. It smelled like…perfume! And not the kind that I wear. That means some girl had to be pretty close to him to get her perfume on his shirt. I growled and marched to the bathroom.

.

.

**Brady's POV**

I was still a bit dazed from the experience I just had and plotting in my head about how I could do it over and over again. Sex with Carmen…I rolled my head around and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but be proud that Carmen liked it, considering it was my first time I think I did a damn good job. There were so many more things I wanted to try and I knew Carmen would be a willing participant. Just thinking about it made me…I looked up from the mirror to see Carmen walking into the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"Brady what the hell is this?" _Uh oh, she cursed. _I frowned seeing she was holding my shirt.

"My shirt?" I said but it sounded more like a question. I had just got done experiencing the most monumental pleasure of my life so my brain wasn't working very clearly. Even if it was I was sure I still wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"Very funny!" she glared and thrust it in my face. I sniffed and I knew immediately what the smell was. "This is not my perfume Brady Fuller so you better have a damn good explanation for this!" I wanted to smile at her display of temper, she was so cute when she was angry but I figured now wasn't the time.

"Calm down Carmen," I said placatingly. She started to tap her foot impatiently. Not a good sign.

"Oh I'm calm."

"At school today, this girl was talking to us and she sat really close to me. Remember Amelia Day? I told you about her. You can ask any of the guys, and right after me and Collin left. That's it."

She huffed. "I know you can't lie to me so I guess I have to believe you. Does she know about me?" I smiled a little.

"The better question is who _doesn't_ know about you." I saw a small smile play on her lips.

"Hmmm," she said. "So you're telling me she knows about me and she was still all on you? Maybe I should go up to the school and…"

"Carmen…" she sighed.

"Alright fine but you let that little hussy know that if she comes near you again we will exchange…words." I laughed and pulled her towards me and buried my face in her hair.

"I love _you_. I could care less about any other girl. You know that," I said.

"Yeah but still, these slores (sluts/whores) need to learn how to not mess with the wrong guy. I'll go Catwoman on them!" I pulled back and looked at her.

"Catwoman?" she nodded and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it worth the wait? Lol Ms. Carmen is feeling herself now, hope she doesn't hurt the girl, or maybe she will who knows...weiver please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _Glad you guys liked it. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>After school the next day Collin and I were walking outside to get in his car. Mine was in the shop today so we drove his car.<p>

"Who is that?" I heard some guy say.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," another one said. I looked at Collin and we were both curious about the girl they were talking about.

"Dude, that's Carmen!" Collin exclaimed. I looked up and sure enough there was Carmen leaning against her car and looking at the entrance of the school. She was on the phone talking and laughing and she looked gorgeous. She was wearing one of those impossibly short skirts and boots with tights. Her hair was out and wild all over her shoulders and she had a small jacket on that hugged her figure. _What the hell?_ Guys and girls alike were staring at her, even Amelia and her little group were talking about her. I growled when I saw the guy who was talking about her walking over. I stalked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"Talk to her and that'll be the last thing you ever do," I said then dropped him. His eyes widened.

"Whoa Brady that's your girl? I'm sorry man I didn't know," he said putting his hands up. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now you do. Warn your friends," I said. He nodded and quickly ran over to him. I walked over to Carmen with Collin in tow and she gave me an over bright smile.

"Hey honey," she said. I narrowed my eyes; I knew she was up to something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She put her hand on her chest looking offended.

"I can't come and pick you up?" she asked.

"Hey Carmen Sandiego," Collin said hugging her. She hit him the hugged him.

"Do not call me that atrocious nickname!"

"Carmen!" I barked and she looked at me startled. "Why are you here and wearing that?" I asked angry because guys were staring at her and she didn't seem to care. I was sure she did it on purpose and I wondered about her motives. She opened her mouth to speak and then looked over my shoulder. I turned around to see Amelia and some of her friends walking over and it clicked. I looked back at her and smirked and she just shrugged her shoulders but I saw the determination in her eyes.

"Hi Brady, whose your friend?" Amelia asked looking Carmen up in down as if sizing her up.

"Oh la! More of your friends Bradykins? Aren't you just the popular one?" Carmen said twirling her hair. I shuddered at the nickname. She placed her arm around me and smiled brightly at Amelia.

"This is ball and chain," Collin said smiling a little. "Ball and chain this is Amelia and her friends." I could tell he knew what Carmen's ulterior motives were.

"_You're _his girlfriend?" Amelia asked looking shocked and angry at the same time. Carmen giggled.

"But of course. However I do prefer going by Carmen. Lovely to meet you Amelia and her friends. I'm sure I've seen you before but since I was a senior and you were freshman…" she trailed off letting the implication hang that she was beneath her notice. Amelia sucked in a breath.

"You're Carmen Dean?" one of the girls asked sounding in awe. Amelia shot her a look and then looked back at Carmen.

"So you graduated? I guess there are no cute guys in college since you're with Brady," she said. Carmen didn't bat an eye.

"Who would notice any other guy with Brady around? Besides Brady's been my little darling for years as I'm sure you've realized. He had the cutest little crush on me for years no other girl even mattered and they still don't and now I find that I'm absolutely crazy about him too. I mean if _any," _she said looking pointedly at Amelia, "girl thought that she could have my man I would cheerfully find her and grab her by her poorly volumized hair and personally beat those thoughts from her head one by one." Her smile managed to take the sting out of the words but the threat was there. Amelia clinched her fists.

"Down girl," Collin murmured.

"Car Bar! Where you been hiding?" Jordan yelled pulling her from me and scooping her up. She was passed around to all of the guys who hugged her and the more Amelia saw how much she was adored the angrier she got. Sure we paid attention to her but nobody treated her like they did Carmen.

"Well," she said loudly bringing the attention back to her, "it was delightful meeting you. I would say see you around but I guess with college and everything you won't really be here anymore for surprise visits." Carmen turned away from the guys and looked at Amelia and slowly smiled.

"Oh no, I'm always around. My poor darlings would be lost without me as you can see. No one could replace me in their eyes."

"Carmen!" a voice said and Rachel pushed her way through the crowd.

"Rach!" she said and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh just making sure my legacy isn't forgotten," she said smiling. Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Please nobody needs a reminder," she said laughing. Carmen laughed too.

"Oh I'm afraid some people do so I thought I'd leave a reminder. Anyway I'll be over later hon, we've got a lot to talk about," she said. They air kissed and Rachel walked away.

"Alright loves I'll see you later. Come on sweetheart." I just shook my head and walked over to the driver's side and got in. "Oh Amanda it was so nice meeting you."

"It's Amelia," she growled. Carmen shook her head and laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Amelia. Ta ta," she said and got in the car. We drove off and she sighed and stretched her legs. I chuckled.

"I think you got your point across babe." She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I know. I've played this game way to many times. That'll teach that little slore to mess with a pro."

"Yeah well do me a favor, next time you come to my school please wear something less…distracting," I said. She giggled and played with the hem of her skirt.

"Was I distracting you Brady?"

"Me and every other guy there," I said getting angry just thinking about it again.

"Don't worry baby, I think I know a way to make it up to you," she said sliding her hand on my thigh. The blood immediately flowed to my penis. Carmen seducing me was my ultimate fantasy.

"I'm sure you do," I said trying to control my breathing. I held my breath as her fingers slowly moved closer and closer…

Needless to say as soon as we got to my house (it was closer) I let her…make it up to me. And then I repaid the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha go Carmen go! She put that little slore in her place didn't she! And then got compensated nicely for it I might add. Sadly no lemons in this scene but since you had two days of it I think you'll survive until the next one lol. So what'd you think? Weiver please!<strong>

**I'm sorry to say that this weekend I may or may not be able to update again until Sunday. I might have to go out of town but I'll let you know tomorrow. Tootles! **


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: _Hey guys I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

Christmas came and went and as the months tick-tocked by I started to make some observations that I will share now. The first was that Brady was a lot more mature than I gave him credit for. (My little show at the high school may not have been the smartest thing I've ever done.) As our relationship progressed we talked more than we ever had before and I never realized how deep of a person he was. Not only was I seduced by his body but I was equally captive to his mind and personality as well. Imprinting put me with the person who I would've never thought of as being the perfect match for me and I thanked the Gods every day that the Quileute's were descendants from wolves because while I may have been happy with someone else it wouldn't have been a tenth of the happiness I feel with Brady.

So enraptured of him was I that I decided to do something really special for his birthday in February. I conspired with some of the guys to help me surprise him and decided to team up with Collin since he was Brady's best friend and had known him longer than anybody. We began communicating back and forth trying to figure out exactly what we should do. Brady is not an easy person to surprise, he's really nosey and if something's going on he'll try to find out. _Oh wait that's me! _But still Brady is smart so it's hard for me to lie to him without him knowing, even if it is for a good cause. Collin was running one of the errands for me while I was cuddling with Brady who was snoring lightly. He text me to call him so I got up slowly and walked out of the room to call him.

"Hey Col, what's up?" we decided to not speak about what we were planning through text messages just in case Brady decided to look through my phone so a lot of our messages consisted of code words or frequent "call me" messages.

"Okay I'm here and I'm in line but I think the prices went up."

"Darn!" I said kind of loudly. I looked behind me to see if Brady heard but I didn't hear anything. "Well let me know how much and I'll give it to you."

"Alright. Brady's going to love this!" he said excitedly. We were getting him tickets to his favorite band that was having a concert on his birthday.

"Yeah he is. We make a good team. I don't think he suspects anything but you know him, can't be too careful. Alright let me get back before he notices I'm gone." We said our goodbyes and got off the phone. I walked back over to the couch and lay down with Brady.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. My heart beat sped up and I thought quickly.

"Just Rach," I said trying to sound nonchalant. He nodded and pulled me closer. _Whew, close one._ He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled.

"I love you my little wolf mate," I whispered. He smiled back.

"Love you too Car."

.

.

As we got closer and closer to Brady's birthday I began to go into panic mode. I wanted to make sure everything went smoothly though everyone assured me it would. Rachel and Emily were handling the cooking while Kim was doing decorations and Collin and I were working together on a scrapbook for Brady.

"So what'd you tell him?" Collin asked concentrating on putting the picture in just right. I smiled indulgently. He looked so cute trying to get everything perfect.

"I told him that I was tired so I would go see him a little later. What'd you say?" I asked.

"I told him I was going on a hot date," he smiled.

I scoffed, "With whom may I ask?"

"Your best friend…Amelia," he said. I shot him a glare. _If looks could kill_.

"Don't you mention that little homewrecker's name around me Collin Littlesea!" he laughed. "Besides what would Leah think?" I teased. He stopped laughing and sighed. It was a widely known fact that Collin had had a crush on Leah since he was younger.

"I'm just waiting for the right time to make my move. She still sees me as a little boy. I'm a man now and I…"

I burst out laughing. He stopped and gave the perfect imitation of an offended man.

"Is something funny?" I laughed again.

"Yeah the part about you being a man," I said flicking some glitter on him.

"Great Car, just great!" he said jumping up and shaking. "Now I'm going to have glitter on me for weeks. You know that shit never goes away!"

"Language," I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. Then he stopped and looked up suddenly alert. "Brady!" he said. We jumped into action hiding all of the stuff and stuffing in the closet.

"You have to get out of here Collin, he thinks I'm sleeping!" Collin nodded and ran out of the back door. I took my hair out and shook it around and rubbed my eyes furiously until they were a little red. He knocked on the door. I yawned a couple of times then tried to act like I had just woken up. I went to open the door.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said smiling.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?" I asked in my best tired voice.

"Just wanted to see you. I missed you," he said engulfing me in a hug. He frowned and pulled back. "Why do you have glitter all over you?" he asked. I thought fast.

"Just wanted to see if I could make it fashionable," I lied. He quirked an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. He walked into the living room.

"So what were you watching?" he asked plopping on the couch. I frowned.

"Huh?" _Utter confusion._

"I heard talking, I thought it was the TV," he said. I inhaled sharply.

"Uh yeah well I turned it off after I heard you knock on the door," I said biting down on my lip a little. Gosh I'm a horrible liar, and it hurt to lie to Brady but I was doing it for a good cause so I pushed ahead. "So you missed me huh?" I asked giving him my best smile and tilting my head to the side. He smiled back slowly at me showing his dimples.

"Yeah, I did. And I was bored, Collin was busy too, actually it seemed like everybody had something to do so I decided to come over here and watch you sleep." I giggled.

"You sound like a stalker," I said snuggling against his side. He squeezed me against him.

"I can't help it, I miss you when I'm not around you," he said. _Well how could I be mad at that?_

"I miss you too my little wolf mate," I said smiling. He turned his head and brushed his lips against mine and all cutesy-wutsey thoughts flew out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Carmen is planning a party for her baby Brady. How sweet, I hope he doesn't find out! That'll ruin the surprise! Weiver please.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm considering writing a Seth and Rosario story but that won't come until after my Collin story (which I have yet to start writing lol) I'm still trying to finish this story. Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

She was lying. She had never been that good of a liar but especially not to me. I knew someone was here but I didn't know who or why. Instead of looking too deeply into it I decided to kiss her. Whoever was here I would wipe the memories of them away. She was mine.

I stayed with her for the rest of the night and we just watched movies. She fell asleep on me so I carried her to her bed.

"Mmm, goodnight Brady," she mumbled. I smiled and smoothed her hair back off of her forehead.

"Night babe," I said. I went downstairs and I heard a buzzing sound. I walked over to the table and saw that it was her phone. I picked it up intending to take it her room when I saw that it was a text message from Collin. My curiosity was peaked and I opened it, why would Collin be texting her this late at night. _Everything is settled see you tomorrow night . _I stilled. Why would Collin be seeing Carmen? I scrolled through their text messages and realized that lately they had been communicating a lot over the past few weeks. In fact the only lapses in time between their messaging were when… when I wasn't with either of them. Disgust spread through my limbs and I set her phone back on the table. I didn't want to jump the conclusions that were in my mind before I knew anything so I decided to go over to Collin's house.

I sped over there not wanting to go into my wolf form and let the other guys hear my thoughts. I banged on the door and he answered frowning.

"Brady it's late as hell, what's wrong?" he asked taking in my face. I stared at him and he turned to walk into the house and I saw the sparkle of something in his hair. I sucked in a breath…glitter. Murderous rage coursed through me and I had to clench my fists and grit my teeth in order to stop myself from wiping the floor with his pathetic face. "What's up man?" I closed my eyes trying to control my breathing.

"I just uh…I got into an argument with my mom about staying late at Carmen's again. I just wanted to cool off before I got home. But I think I'm good now. Might as well go in and face the music," I lied smoothly. He nodded.

"Alright man, if not you can always come and crash here," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks man," I said swallowing the lump in my throat. His betrayal hurt worse than I could comprehend.

"Yeah never say I'm not a good best friend," he said rubbing a hand through his hair. I gave a strained smile and turned stiffly to leave. Some best friend. How could he do this to me? How could he make the moves on my girl, my love, my everything! He knew exactly what Carmen meant to me and he was supposed to be my best friend. And Carmen…I love her and she…both of them…they played me for a fool.

I suddenly felt violent and I ran into the woods and punched a tree. It shook with force and I welcomed the pain as my fist started bleeding. My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone and looked at it. _–Happy birthday baby -Carmen._ Great…it was my birthday. It was just after midnight. Happy fucking Birthday.

.

.

That morning I was emotionless. All of the hurt had left me leaving me feeling numb inside and just under the surface was anger. I spent the day with my mother and I tried to force myself not to think about the confrontation I would have later on that night with Carmen and Collin. I wasn't going to be a dumb fuck anymore led around by Carmen. If she wanted Collin, she could have him. I sighed. Or I would still have her and hide her and take her far away and make her forget about him. Carmen called and told me she was going to pick me up and I tried to sound enthusiastic. We got in the car and I was quiet.

"So how was your day with your mother baby?" she asked sounding excited. Maybe I wouldn't hurt so much if she didn't look so beautiful. Her hair was out and straightened and she wore a trench coat over a dark blue dress with black heels.

"It was cool," I said. I could only manage short responses, it was too hard for me to talk and concentrate on not blurting out everything that I knew. I still loved her so much and I would fight for her even after everything she had done. She smiled.

"What, are you angry about aging? Isn't that s'posed to be the other way around?" she teased. I shrugged.

"No I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I said. She nodded and squeezed my knee.

"My poor baby. Don't worry I promise you'll have fun tonight, it'll liven you up a bit," she said. We pulled up outside of Emily and Sam's house and got out the car.

"I just have to stop here for a quick sec and then we can be on our way. Emily has a present for you," she said nibbling on her lip and grabbing my hand. I held onto hers loosely and she looked up at me confused a little. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. I nodded. We opened the door and I jumped back when everybody came out and yelled "Surprise!"

"Look he's so shocked he's speechless!" Rachel said snapping a picture. I smiled.

"I didn't expect this, thanks guys," I said. Everybody hugged me and wished me happy birthday and I realized that Carmen wasn't by my side anymore. I searched for her and saw her talking in the corner with Collin. They were huddled close together and he had his arm around her. I saw red.

I reached them in three steps and yanked him away from her throwing him back. He jumped up fast and glared at me and Carmen put her hand to her heart.

"What the hell Brady?"

"What's wrong with you?" Carmen asked her eyes getting big.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked incredulously and then laughed. "How stupid do you guys think I am?" All eyes were on us but I was too far gone to care.

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! Brady's going crazy! He thinks Carmen and Collin are cheating behind his back. Oh boy what's going to happen next? Weiver please :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: _Oh my I wonder what's about to happen? Lol here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Brady what are you talking about?" Carmen asked slowly reaching her hand up.<p>

"Don't touch me," I spat she jumped back looking hurt and I felt it too. Good.

"Whoa Brady calm down. What's the matter with you?" Collin asked frowning.

"Me? Me? You want to know what's wrong with me? What's wrong is I'm tired of being fucked over by my supposed best friend and my girlfriend," I yelled advancing on Collin. "You think a stupid party that you planned would make it better? That I would somehow be okay with you two sneaking behind my back and going off alone together? Huh?" I asked getting in his face.

"You need to back up man. Listen to what you're saying, you sound crazy," he said moving away.

"Brady what are you talking about? Collin and I have been planning your birthday that's all," Carmen said trying to touch me again. I spun around and slapped her hand off.

"What about last night huh? When you were sleeping? I saw the text Collin left you. I thought you didn't like younger men Carmen. Now that you had me you want to try them all?" I said going for blood. I wanted her to hurt as badly as I was.

She gasped and then glared at me. "Look I don't know what's wrong with you or what you _think_ you know but you better straighten it out before I do it for you!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on man you're not thinking straight. You know we would never do that," Collin said placing his hand on my shoulder. I spun around and punched him in the face. He retaliated and punched me back and we began fighting on the floor. The girls screamed and I felt hands on me trying to pull us apart but I kept fighting my anger giving me even more strength.

"That's enough!" Sam yelled. "Brady and Collin stop fighting now!" the force of the order made me drop to my knees and I tried to fight it but it was too strong. Instead I looked up at Collin who was breathing harshly and wiping blood of his lip.

"What the fuck man? I'm your best friend. Carmen and I were just planning a surprise for you. If you started thinking with your brain and not your dick maybe you would realize that shit," he said glaring at me. I looked up to see Carmen close to tears and Kim was rubbing her arm.

"So you thought that I was cheating on you with Collin? After everything you thought that?" she looked like she wanted to cry one minute and then she glared at me her green eyes shooting out fire. _If looks could kill_. "You wanna know what we were doing Mr. Know-it-all. I'll tell you!" she stormed over to the table and grabbed a book and threw it at me. "We were making a scrap book together as a present for you! and when we weren't doing that we were trying to round up money so we could get you tickets to this concert tonight." She reached in her purse and threw the tickets at me and I watched as they floated to the ground. My favorite band. I gulped as the feelings of guilt washed over me and I couldn't say a damn thing to defend myself. I had never experienced this amount of jealousy in my life but when it came to Carmen I just couldn't think straight.

"Carmen…" I started. She held up her hand.

"Save it! I don't want to her another damn word out of you. We went through all of this for you just for you to have the audacity to accuse us of one of the vilest..."she stopped catching her breath and dashing her arm across her face wiping away the tears. "I hope you've had an entertaining birthday and I was going to go with you to the concert but I don't think there's enough room for me and your stupidity in the car so why don't you two just go together. I'm going home." She said and walked out of the house ignoring everybody's stares and holding herself regally.

"Oh Jared she can't drive home like this. You follow us and I'll drive her home," Kim said and they followed after her. I didn't move from my spot on the floor as I looked down at my scrapbook.

.

.

**Carmen's POV**

"Carmen wait!" Kim yelled running behind me. I stopped short and waited until she caught up to me. She stood beside me and held my hand. "Let me drive you home." I nodded and handed her my keys and got into the passenger side. _I don't think 100 smoothies will be enough to get you out of this one girl._ I held my breath willing my tears to go away. I was hurt and angry but I didn't want to cry. I couldn't believe what Brady accused us of. I knew it was just his jealousy but I had never seen him act that way before. Especially not towards me! Kim was quiet leaving me alone with my thoughts and I just stared blankly out the window the entire ride to my house. When we pulled up to my driveway she turned to look at me.

"Carmen…how're you feeling?" she asked quietly. I shrugged and then burst into tears. She held me and rubbed my hair soothing me. "Shh it's okay sweetheart. It's okay. He didn't mean any of it, you know that," she said. I nodded.

"I…I…k…know…bu…but it s…s….still hurts!" I sobbed on her shoulder and then pulled back grimacing. "Oh no! I'm going to ruin your pretty dress," I wailed. She smiled and pushed my head back down.

"You're more important than a silly old dress," she said and that made me cry even harder. I don't know how long I sat out there crying or how long she kept murmuring things to me but finally I quieted down.

"Kimmy…will you stay with me tonight? Please?" I begged not wanting to be alone with my feelings.

She smiled. "Sure hun just let me tell Jared. You go on inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks Kim," I said and got out of the car. I went upstairs and stripped off my dress and laying it across the chair. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a cami and slipped them on then I scrubbed off my makeup. I grimaced when I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen. I would have to put something over them to make it go down. _Great, thanks a lot Brady you nincompoop. _Now that I was all cried out I was angry again. Who did that idiot think he was accusing me of cheating on him! With _Collin_ of all people! His best friend! If I was even capable of cheating it would not be with some younger guy! It would be someone older and sexy like Jude Law or Leonardo DiCaprio!

"Arghh he's so freaking stupid!" I yelled to my reflection. He was even too dumb to be called Dopey! He was dumber than the three hyenas from Lion King combined. Even dodo birds were smarter than him and they all went extinct! I needed to cause physical damage to somebody, preferably Brady.

* * *

><p><strong>Tisk tisk tisk, Brady! I cannot believe you accused her of cheating! And fought your best friend? Well we all know Carmen's not gonna let him get away with this one. I wonder how he's gonna apologize, he's in some deep doo doo! Weiver please : )<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: _Let's see how this issue gets resolved. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Carmen?" Kim asked cautiously standing in the doorway.<p>

"How could he think that I would do something like that Kim? Do I strike you as the cheating type? Sure guys have tried to cheat on their girlfriends to be with me but I've never cheated on anyone before! Soulmates my ass! Soulmates do not think things like that about you! I was planning his freaking birthday party and I had a wonderful present for him and he just had to go and screw it up. The nerve!" I railed pushing past her and pacing my room.

"You know he was just jealous sweetheart. When the guys get like that they don't act rationally. Jared and I have had some problems with that too. When it comes to us sometimes they just don't think straight," she said calmly.

"I don't care if he was jealous. No one has ever talked to me like that before and if he thinks I'm just gonna forgive him," I laughed, "well he has another thing coming. I'll make him get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. It's what he deserves," I said wildly gesticulating to emphasize my words. She smiled a little and lifted her eyebrow. I swear we all do that because of Rach.

"So you're gonna forgive him?" she asked. I snorted.

"Of course I am. I love the idiot though right now I'm wondering why. But I'm going to make him suffer first! He's not getting off easy and he'll rue the day he ever talked to Carmen Elaina Dean like that!" I said crossing my arms and huffing. I was still hurting but I'd rather be angry than to cry anymore.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he's beating himself over the head as we speak."

"Good! Maybe he'll knock some sense into his head," I said pouting. I sighed. "Kimmy…"

"Yeah Car?"

"I need a smoothie." She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Coming right up," she said leading me out of the room.

.

.

**Brady's POV**

I didn't move from my spot on the floor. I just sat there ignoring everyone else around me. _What the hell is wrong with me? _If possible I wanted to beat myself up. I couldn't believe I accused them of doing something like that. I felt like everything was surreal and I was watching myself say those things and then attacking Collin.

"Brady?" Emily asked timidely. I turned to look at her.

"Emily," I sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'll help clean up," I said and slowly got to my feet.

"Oh no it's okay Brady, I can handle it," she said sweetly and hesitantly patting my arm. I winced when I realized even Emily was wary of me. I gave a small smile.

"Honestly I'll help. It's the least I can do after all you guys went through. And...I just need to do something to get my mind off…" I trailed off. She nodded.

"Okay," she said. I helped her clean along with Sam, Rachel, Paul, and Jared. I was quiet the entire time and listening to them chat. Once we were finished I plopped down on the couch and Emily sat next to me looking at me expectantly.

"I really fucked up didn't I?"

"You sure as hell did," Rachel said sitting in the other chair.

"I don't know what came over me. I just saw red," I said clenching my fists.

"It's alright man, we all lose are tempers sometimes. Especially over the girls," Jared said.

"Yeah you're not the only person who does stupid shit from time to time," Paul added. "I fought Jake a couple of times and he's her brother." Rachel shot him a look.

"I've almost killed a couple of guys for looking the wrong way at Emily," Sam offered. I laughed a little.

"Yeah but you never fought your best friend and accused him of trying to get your girlfriend behind your back." I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Fuck. How am I going to fix this?"

"I say you wait until tomorrow to do anything. They both need some time to cool down," Rachel said. "And then go to Collin first because he'll be quicker to forgive than Carmen will." I shuddered at the thought of being under her wrath. Carmen was beautiful when she was angry but she was also kind of scary.

"I guess you're right. I'm really sorry about everything guys." Paul shrugged.

"I thought it was funny. I've never seen you lose your temper like that," he said laughing a little.

"I've never seen him lose his temper at all!" Jared said. "Not since he phased."

"What do you expect? Carmen drives him crazy," Rachel offered smiling. Then she stood up and ruffled my hair. "Don't worry kiddo you'll fix it." I hoped so.

The next day I made my way shamefacedly to Collin's house. I decided to take Rachel's advice; Carmen probably needed a little longer to cool down_._ I knocked on the door and he opened it then frowned.

"Came to accuse me of something else? Maybe going after your mom behind your back? You know she helped us too," he said not moving back. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Col, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean any of that. I just…I don't even know what came over me," I said sadly looking down. He walked inside and I followed him shutting the door. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I stood their silently waiting for him to speak. I was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"You can hit me, I deserve it," I finally said stiffening my spine and waiting for his punch.

"I probably should, he finally said, "but I'm not. You would heal too fast so there wouldn't even be a bruise, it's not worth it."

"Are you serious?" I asked relaxing. All of a sudden his fist came flying and I felt my nose crack. I yelled out and grabbed it as my eyes watered. "What the hell? I thought you said you weren't going to!" I yelled.

He examined his fist and shrugged. "I lied. I didn't want you to anticipate it. Besides you broke my nose yesterday and Paul had to put it back in place. It hurt like hell."

"So does that mean you forgive me now?" I asked wiping away some of the blood. He brushed my hands away and cupped my nose then gave it one sharp jerk. I literally saw stars and I groaned. "Fuck that hurt." He smiled.

"Now I forgive you," he said. I snorted then winced.

"Gee thanks."

"What are best friends for?" he asked cheesing. I chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha talk about tough love, makes me wonder what kind of guy Collin will be? So one down, one to go. I wonder how that one's gonna pan out. Weiver please, I would love it if we could break 200 by chapter 20, that would be awesomeness! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: _Alright, alright I know I made you wait for this scene, hopefully you won't be disappointed. : )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>After I had gotten that apology settled I practiced a few times with Collin trying to figure out exactly what I was going to say to Carmen. We finally realized there was no way I could think of something because we had no idea how she would react. I was on my own.<p>

Slowly I made my way to her house and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Kim. She looked at me curiously.

"Hello Brady," she said softly.

"Hi Kim…is Carmen here?" she nodded but still didn't move. "Can I see her?" I prompted. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Brady. I'm under strict instructions not to let you pass the threshold else suffer the consequences," she said pityingly. I looked down. Gosh I really fucked up. She doesn't even want me to come inside her house.

"Well can she come to the doorway?" I asked hopefully. If I could just see her maybe I could convince her to listen to me. Though exactly what I was going to say I wasn't sure.

"Let me…"

"Hell no I will not stand in my doorway and conduct any sort of conversation with that cretin," Carmen announced from the living room. I gulped. Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"Carmen please just talk to me," I said knowing she could hear me.

"Let me think about it…" she said and was silent for a second. Then, "No." I sighed.

"Carmen please, I'm sorry…"

"You're damn right you're sorry!" she said pushing the door wider and glaring at me from behind Kim. She looked beautiful with her hair lose and wild and wearing a pair of leggings and a baggy sweatshirt. Her eyes were a bit puffy and I knew it was because she had been crying. I winced. "You're the sorriest excuse for a boyfriend I've ever had. And I was right. You are too immature for me to date and you just proved my point. Only an immature ass would come up with a scenario like that!" I winced again. She was right. I shoved my hands into my pockets not sure what to say.

"I know I was an idiot and I'm sorry babe…"

"Don't you dare call me baby Brady Fuller. You lost the right to that after you antics last night. In fact you lost the right to even look at me. I can't stand the sight of you right now and if I was sure it wouldn't hurt me I would punch you in the face."

_Yeah she was pissed. _"I'm sorry Carmen. If it makes you feel better Collin broke my nose," I said. She squinted staring at my nose and then nodded.

"Good." She started closing the door and I held my hand against it. She glared at me. "Get your filthy paws off my door mutt," she growled.

"I think I hear my phone ringing," Kim said and slipped away.

"Not until you listen," I growled right back. I hurt her but she was mine and I had the right to make her feel better. No one would stop me from taking care of my imprint, not even her.

She scoffed, "I don't have to listen to you." She shivered a little.

"You're cold," I said realizing it was early February. "Let's go inside." She put both her hands on the door frame.

"You're not coming inside my house. Go away," she said. I lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. I tried to play nice. I bent down and hefted her over my shoulder and she shrieked.

.

.

**Carmen's POV**

_I take it back, I take it back! I do not want to be thrown over his shoulder. I'm supposed to be angry and he's supposed to listen to me not throw me around like a rag doll._

"Put me down right now!" I yelled hitting his back. _Oh oww!_ Freaking wolf strength. I looked up at Kim who just smiled and waved then left. _Some best friend!_ Though on multiple occasions I had done the same thing to her when Jared went all caveman. He carried me up the stairs to my room keeping a secure hold on me as I wiggled against him. "I mean it Brady!" I yelled. He closed my door and locked it than tossed me on the bed. I sat up and pushed my hair out of my eyes and huffed.

"I don't enjoy being man-handled!" I said crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes you do but we'll focus on that later…" I frowned. _Did I enjoy it? …Hmm maybe sorta…kinda…most likely…yeah. Sigh. I really am pathetic. Can't even stay mad at him for long._ "Carmen. I really am sorry. I was irrational and jealous and I wasn't thinking straight. I guess I never really believed that you wanted me after all these years." I sighed.

"Brady, I love you of course I want you. And of all people Collin? We don't even go together. Only you can put up with my antics, Collin and I would drive each other crazy." He laughed and kneeled in front of me.

"Yes I put up with your antics and you put up with my stupidity right?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmmm," I prevaricated. "I'm not sure. Maybe if you beg I might consider it." I smirked. He smiled back.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked kissing my hand.

"Not sweet enough," I said enjoying our play.

"And strawberries," he kissed my arm, "and chocolate," my elbow, "and sprinkles," my shoulder, "and whipped cream," my neck. I groaned and tilted my head to the side. "And Carmen," he whispered growling lightly. I moaned.

"I'm not dessert," I protested as he slowly pushed me back on the bed. He grinned wickedly flashing those killer dimples.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah they're making up...ahhh to love a Brady, must be nice lol. Weiver please! PS, I'm going to try to I really am, but I may not be able to update again until Sunday so I'll be posting another chapter later on tonight or sometime in the morning. It would be AWESOME if we could get to 200 reviews by sunday, we're only 12 away so weiver your little hearts out!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: _Lol thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like Brady. Here's another chapter for ya's since I won't be able to update again till Sunday. Hope you enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Yes you are," he said crawling on top of me. I shook my head slowly as he slid his hands up my shirt his rough fingers causing goosebumps to appear everywhere. I gasped as he roughly yanked down my spandex and pulled them off in one movement. "Am I forgiven yet?" he asked kissing my stomach and thighs. I shook my head.<p>

"N…no." _How convincing._

"What about now?" this time he was pulling my underwear down slowly. I should've been embarrassed about how easily I was giving in but come on; any red-blooded female would do the same thing in my position. I shook my head this time unable to speak. He kissed my nether lips softly and I shivered in pleasure. "Now?" he asked and before I could answer he began tonguing me down. I screamed out unable to hold it back and my body arched off the bed. He laid one heavy arm across my thighs and held me in place while he continued to do little wicked things to my body. _Where did he learn how to do this crap? _I lay there in a daze unable to do anything but whimper in pleasure and dig my fingers into his hair pulling and yanking. I was beyond caring about anything but him and what he was doing to me. The tiniest pressure of his teeth on my clit and I was done. I started convulsing and sobbing his name. I kid you not I saw stars, I felt like Wile E. Coyote after he got an Acme weight dropped on his head.

Brady softly kissed and petted me as I slowly came back down. Then he moved up my body again and swiftly undid his shorts and shoved them down his hips. He pulled the condom out of his pocket and deftly slipped it on and then plunged inside of me. I gasped, the only sound that would come out of my mouth. I thrashed my head from side to side in wonderment. This had to be heaven and no one could tell me otherwise.

"Do you…forgive me?" Brady asked between thrusts, his eyes completely black and his expression fierce. His teeth were bared and his voice was guttural. _Hot sex on a platter he was amazing!_

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted wrapping my legs around him and pulling him deeper inside. My nails scored down his biceps and I held on for dear life while he gave me the ride of my life. I tensed my body and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I shook around him coming hard and in response he kept pumping prolonging my pleasure. He clamped his teeth down on my shoulder and thrust for all he was worth. The pain/pleasure overwhelmed me and I felt my body pushing for one last climax before we called it quits. Brady's orgasm set me off and I screamed as I came with him and he bit even harder on my shoulder, drawing blood I'm sure but I wasn't worried about that just yet. He collapsed on top of me and while I loved the feel of his weight he was really heavy and hot! He rolled off of me and took me with him pulling me on top. I groaned and realized we both still had our shirts on. I giggled. He pulled me closer and looked down at me.

"Every guy dreams of hearing his girl laugh after sex," he teased and I laughed harder. "What's so funny?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Next time we fight I'll have to insist that this is the way you make it up to me," I said. He laughed and nuzzled his face in my hair. I sighed and shuddered when I realized he was still inside of me.

_Oh if these walls could talk._

_._

_._

Emily's pregnancy has been moving along quite nicely and if possible, Sam is even more protective over her than he was before. Kim and Jared are still one of the sweetest couples I know and Kim's down to earth personality balances Jared's joking side. Paul and Rachel are still one of the craziest couples I know with their strong personalities but still they rarely if ever clash. I like to think that Brady and I are a mixture of everybody showing qualities of each of their relationships. We were the most versatile being able to experience the nice quiet dinners of Kim, Emily, Sam, and Jared but also the crazy partying of Rachel and Paul.

I would go through the next few months that followed after the whole birthday incident but I have decided instead to compose them in a nice and concise way. We had sex, lots of sex, and lots of fun but not too much since we were in school. I still hated Amelia and I'm sure the feeling was mutual. Oh yeah, I finally got my own place away from my parents (much to my mother's consternation)

Now on to more interesting things. At the beginning of June we were all looking forward to the imminent arrival of Rachel's elusive best friend Dionne who was going to stay in La Push for the summer. She talked non-stop about it and if you know how much Rachel talks you will realize that I meant literally…non-stop. By the time she was coming I felt like she was my best friend who I had known for years.

"So I wonder what she's like," I said talking to no one in particular.

"Rachel said she's really cool," Kim offered. I sighed.

"Yeah but it's gonna be hard keeping the wolf thing a secret dontcha think? I mean she's gonna be living with Rach allllll summer, only if she's dumb will she not notice anything. Then what do we do?" _Okay so I was playing the devil's advocate I know they were both thinking it though it's just that I was the only one bold enough to say it._

"We'll figure something out honey. The guys have been good with secrets so far," Emily offered. I smiled and patted her stomach; she was due in the beginning of August.

"Aren't you forgetting that a certain wolf that will remain nameless lost his temper and phased in front of an innocent, unsuspecting, beautiful female?" I asked sweetly. Kim blushed.

"Well you got imprinted on so everything's okay now!" I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe she'll get imprinted on too. I wonder who it'll be though."

"Hmmm," I said twirling my hair thoughtfully. We started discussing back and forth about who we thought it would be until Rachel arrived with the object of our scrutiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yay Dionne is here! As you can see my stories criss-cross each other occasionally like right now so some of the story-line you will hear repeated but from another person's perspective. I hope this will tide you guys over until Sunday, you can re-read the first part of the chapter over and over if need be lol. Weiver please and have un buen fin de semana!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _Yay we got over 200 reviews! Way to go guys. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Rachel said waltzing into the kitchen. "Hello baby," she said rubbing Emily's stomach. "Oh guys this is my bff Dionne, Dee this is Emily, Kim, and Carmen."<p>

"It's nice to meet you," Emily said shaking her hand. She smiled politely at her and didn't even flinch at her scar. That was a point in her favor.

"Nice to meet you too." She was very pretty with curly hair and hazel eyes. Rachel said she was black and Mexican so she was about our skin complexion. "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you, Sam and I are very excited. Oh Sam's my husband and the other girls are dating the guys too."

"Apparently we're not separate entities from our significant others," I said rolling my eyes and smiling at her. She laughed.

"That's alright, I've heard so much about you. I feel like I already know you," she said. I like her. "So," she hesitated, "are all of the guys around here as big as Paul?"

I laughed. "If not as big as, than bigger! You should meet Sam and Rachel's brother, their gynormous!"

"Gosh I hope that doesn't become a pattern," she sighed looking genuinely upset. Rachel laughed.

"Dionne has a thing or lack of a thing for tall guys," she said putting her arm around her shoulder. Emily and Kim looked shocked as if they couldn't fathom not having their behemoths of men. I on the other hand thought it was hilarious. At least I wasn't the only one with quirky hang-ups about the guys. It would be sweet justice if she was imprinted on. Just the thought made me laugh.

"Oh I don't know I think Brady comes in handy. He can reach things that are too high. He's good at scaring annoying guys away. And it's just more to admire and love," I said twirling my hair and thinking about the time when he got the blender for me. _Sigh._ It seemed like so long ago now.

"Still I think I'll pass. Point me out to the short guys," she said.

.

.

When the guys came in we introduced her to everybody except Embry who was acting strangely quiet. It was weird because Embry's not usually that rude and he always has a smile for someone. I exchanged looks with Rachel who didn't say anything but was frowning at him. Kim, being ever observant decided to put him on the spot so that he would be forced to look at her and that was when I got my reward. Embry looked at Dionne with shock on his face and I knew he had imprinted on her. I stifled a giggle as Rachel exclaimed excitedly. Of course Seth wasn't paying attention (hope he doesn't have a mini crush on her that would be bad) and the unthinkable happened. The laid back Embry actually growled. _Wowzers! _It was something right off of Lion King. "Be Prepared" or what! I nudged Brady and he smiled and squeezed my thigh.

After the awkwardness ensued Dionne left leaving a despondent Embry behind.

"Poor Embrykins," I sighed after he ran off, "oh the woes of the imprinted."

"Woes? I thought we were in constant bliss!" Jared joked hugging Kim closer to him. I laughed.

"Well not everybody started off like you and Kimmy here. Some of us don't begin like a fairytale," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"But it ends up that way," Brady countered kissing my forehead. _Swoon._ He was so sweet!

Later on that night I went home and that's when I started getting the feeling I was being watched. I brushed it off as me being dramatic. I still felt a little uneasy with living alone though Brady was over all the time. His mom still wasn't quite up to letting him spend the night (she doesn't want to think of her baby as a sex fiend of course) but he stayed over pretty late. Tonight, however, he was on patrol so I was by myself. I looked out my window to be safe and thought I saw a flash of something. I gasped.

"Okay Carmen girl stop it. There's nothing outside. For goodness sake you're dating a wolf. You've seen it all!" I said to myself. I made myself believe it was Brady even though I knew that I usually felt safe when one of the guys was around and this time I didn't. I closed my blinds and double-checked my lock. I decided not to call Brady because I didn't want him to be more protective than he already was. I stripped off my clothes and buried myself into my covers and turned my TV on. It was hard for me to go to sleep but I finally drifted off.

.

.

When I woke up in the morning I was going to head over to Kim's house but I realized I had a flat tire. _Hmm weird, I don't remember that yesterday._ I decided to drive over to Jake's garage and get one of the guys to look at it for me. I waltzed in wearing a pair of shorts with a halter top and sandals. I put my hair in a messy bun because I hated when it stuck to my neck.

"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully. They looked up at me.

"What's up Carmen Sandiego," Jake said waving a dirty hand at me. I mentally groaned. _What's up with that nickname? Why not Carmen Elektra or Carmen Jones? _I heard various hellos and I just waved, that was until I heard a sickly laugh. I grimaced and turned around to see _her._

"Alright Amelia you're car should be good now," I heard Brady say walking around the corner. She giggled. _Grimace. Somebody strangle me now_.

"Thanks Brade, I don't know a thing about cars but you're really good with your hands," she said. I narrowed my eyes. Brady smiled slightly then looked up to see me.

"Hey babe," he said his smile widening and he walked over and pecked my lips. "What're you doing here?"

"Got a flat tire," I said. He frowned and I mentally groaned. Brady considered himself my sole protector and routinely checked my car so the fact that he might have missed that I had a flat would be seen to him as failing to protect me. "Must have just happened last night after I got home," I said quickly.

"Let me take a look," he said walking over to it. He frowned. "It looks like something poked a hole in it. But what could be sharp enough to do that?"

"Maybe somebody has a vendetta," Amelia said smirking. I looked up at her and squared my shoulders.

"Nice SAT word," I said sarcastically. "But it was probably just a nail or a sharp rock and the air finally deflated or something." Brady nodded not looking convinced. Amelia shrugged but she looked smug, entirely too smug to me. I studied her while Brady and Micah went about finding me a new tire. Something about her just rubbed me the wrong way. _Besides the fact that she was after my man and that she was a stuck up, haughty little biatch._ She studied her nails ignoring me. Brady came over to me to say something and as always he touched me but instead of looking at him I watched Amelia and as he touched me her eyes flashed to us and I could've sworn… I blinked and looked at her and she looked normal again but for an instant I thought I saw…I shook my head. _I've been watching too many creepy stalker girl movies. _Still…it wasn't just jealousy that made me not like her. There was something seriously wrong with that girl. I would have to keep my eye on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh is something wrong with this chick or what? She just can't take a hint. Btw in case you guys weren't sure Dionne's name is pronounced 'Dee-on' like the football player Deon Sanders, I just spelled it differently. Anywho weiver please!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: **_** Oh deary me I wonder what could be wrong? Lol thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Hey Carmen, finally come to your senses and decided to ditch the loser?" Jordan asked putting his arm around Carmen. I growled at him but she just smiled.

"I thought I had gotten rid of you when I graduated but apparently not," she said sweetly. He clutched his chest like he was wounded. Unfortunately for me Carmen enjoyed flirting so whenever one of the guys was around they always flocked to her. There was just something about her that no guy could resist.

"Dude Carmen wants a real man," Tyler said. Both he and Jordan along with Ethan had just graduated. Micah, Randy, and Alex were in the same grade as Collin and I while Simon had already graduated a couple of years before.

"Which is exactly why she wants me. Right Car?" Micah said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Wrong," I said pulling her from under Jordan's arm and to my side.

"Sorry guys," she said shrugging and stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. They laughed and joked around good naturedly while I fixed her tire. It still rankled me that it was flat even though I knew I had checked it earlier yesterday. Something just didn't sit right with the whole situation. It looked as if it was done on purpose. While Carmen talked to the guys I went to talk to Jacob.

"Come look at this Jake," I said bringing the tire to him. He studied the hole and frowned.

"How did this happen?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, Carmen says it was a nail or something but I didn't find a nail and I checked her car yesterday," I said. He sniffed it.

"Do you think it was done on purpose?" he asked. I shrugged not really wanting to voice that even though it was exactly what I was thinking. The only problem was I couldn't guess who would've done it.

"Maybe you should talk to Sam, have extra patrols around her house just in case someone or something did it." I nodded and felt my body tensed with anger. If someone was deliberately targeting my imprint they were gonna pay.

The topic for the rest of the day was Embry and how he imprinted on Rachel's best friend, Dionne. Carmen recounted the story for us and luckily for Embry he wasn't there for us to tease him. He was actually out with the girl who was a photographer. I could only wonder how that would go. Apparently not well however as the girl, much like Rachel did, refused to speak to Embry after she found out he was a wolf. Somehow she had convinced Seth to go with her though I couldn't understand why he would do that knowing how Embry felt about her. Seth was my cousin but distantly so we weren't extremely close, at least not close how Collin and I were, but we were still like brothers.

Shit hit the fan when Dionne was almost killed by a vampire and found out that Embry was a wolf to boot. And of course…she didn't talk to him for over a week. _What's with these girls and not talking to us? _Luckily Carmen already knew I was a wolf, of course I had to wait two years for her while Paul and eventually Embry only had to wait a week or two. I couldn't decide which was worse. I voiced the thought to Carmen who just laughed and said something like a woman's prerogative. I just shook my head.

.

.

A few weeks into the summer we found out not only was Dionne a witch but she also could speak to animals. Talk about cool. Soon after Emily gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Marina. Immediately the rest of the guys and I started to feel protective over her and I think everybody fell in love with her as well, it was hard not to. Ticking off things in my head actually the summer was pretty eventful with Dionne and Rachel being attacked by a vampire (who we killed), then Dionne finding out she was pregnant with twins (good ol' Embry) and finally me moving in with Carmen. Besides that, nothing really interesting. Okay okay, I'm joking. Yeah, don't ask me how, but somehow I convinced my mom that I had to be with Carmen and it was actually with her blessing that she let me do it right before my senior year started. I was almost 18 after all.

"Brady, I am not going to put all your clothes away for you!" Carmen shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bedroom.

"Fine, fine you don't have to yell," I said kissing her head and moving to put my clothes away. She huffed then fell back on the bed.

"This has been a loooooonnnngggg day!" she said closing her eyes. I nodded.

"But at least we're finished now," I said looking over my shoulder at her. She smiled dreamily.

"You're lucky I love you because I would not have done this for anyone else," she said. I snorted.

"You helped Kim, Dionne and Rachel move in," I pointed out. She poked out her lips.

"Yeah but I love them too. So I guess you're all lucky I love you!" she said. I laughed and put the last of my clothes into the drawer and lay on the bed beside her. She cuddled next to me putting her head on my shoulder. "I can't believe we actually did it," I smiled.

"Me neither. I think my mom knew it was coming; I was surprised she said yes," I said.

"Who are you telling? I thought we'd at least have to wait until graduation," she sighed dramatically, "alas you can't keep your hands off of me," she said and ruined it with a smile. I kissed her forehead.

"You might be right about that," I said.

"Brady?"

"Hmmm?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" she asked. My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly and looked at her.

"What?" I sputtered. She smiled.

"Will you marry me? I don't mean today…but you know, in the future?" I stared at her in wonder for a minute.

"Yeah I'll marry you. But next time, let me ask," I said. She laughed.

"Okay. But it better be a brilliant proposal! I only get one so I want all the works!" she threatened. I lay there listening to her describe what she wanted for our wedding and the honeymoon and the like. I slowly started to drift off to sleep but as I did the images of her and the wedding she described appeared and I smiled to myself. Someday.

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought this was some sweet time with the couple. What'd ya think? Weiver please!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

Coincidentally we actually did go to a wedding in October, Dionne and Embry's. Even though she was hugely pregnant, (which Embry regarded as evidence of his prowess), she was still a beautiful pride, pregnancy giving her that extra glow. I was back in school starting my junior year and Brady was into his senior year of high school. I was looking forward to his birthday coming up in February though I was loathe to actually plan something after last year's mishap. Collin returned the sentiment, so we just decided on a nice big family dinner at the Cullens.

"Oh gosh is the cake ready? Oh no what if it didn't come out right? I'm not sure if I put the exact measurements in! The cake will be ruined! Oh Esme why did you let me help?" I panicked pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Calm down Carmen," Alice said. "I've already told you everything will go fine," she said. "Jaz?" Jasper came into the room and immediately I felt relief and calmness flowed through my body. I sighed.

"Thanks Jasper," I said smiling ruefully. He smiled back.

"No problem," he said.

"Maybe you should just stay in here," Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "This is the third time tonight you've had to do that anyway." I cut her a look.

"I'm fine. I just want everything to be perfect. It's not every day you turn 18 you know," I said.

"It's okay Car, we understand," Kim said looking up from organizing decorations. She and Dionne were told to sit at the table since they were both outrageously pregnant and Jared and Embry didn't want either of them to lift a finger. Kim was due in March while Dionne was due in April.

"It'll go wonderful _chica _don't worry," Dionne said. I smiled at both of them.

"Thanks guys," I said and sat down on the stool pushing my hands in my hair.

"Here, thought you might need this," Rachel said pushing a drink towards me. It was a smoothie.

"Oh you're an angel!" I said hugging her and sipping on the straw. _Utter perfection_.

"Yuck, how do you drink those things," Emmett complained walking into the kitchen. I pursed my lips.

"We won't even begin to get into your diet," I said faking a gag. He smiled and pulled one of my curls.

"Don't knock it till you try it," I shuddered and shook my head.

"You know, they don't like being eaten," Dionne said. I giggled at that. Emmett just smiled.

"Hmm, because killing them, chopping their body up into pieces, and then selling them is much more humane?" Alice interjected. _Point for Alice_.

"Hey, I didn't say don't do it. Just imparting some wisdom," Dionne smiled then winced and grabbed her stomach. Everybody jumped and looked at her.

"Are you okay honey?" Esme asked immediately going over to her. Because Embry was kind of like her adopted son, Dionne had become her unofficial daughter-in-law and the babies her grandchildren. She nodded.

"Yeah, I think they're playing," she said rubbing her belly.

"I don't know how you deal with two; this one is enough for me. My kidney will be happy once he's out," Kim said.

"I can't wait until the babies get here!" I gushed, my earlier anxiety forgotten. "I'm going to be the favorite Auntie!"

"I object!" Rachel said. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not in a courtroom Einstein." She pushed me.

"I'm going to be the favorite Aunt!" I snorted.

"Please, you're like the Wicked Witch of the West and I'm Carmen, the Good Witch," I said smirking.

"Well this witch right here and her future Wiccan children are hungry so when's Brady gonna get here?" Dionne asked. My eyes widened and I pulled out my phone to call Collin. He reassured me that he had Brady and they were on their way. I set my mind to finishing up in the kitchen which basically consisted of me staying out of the way since I was so nervous. Emily passed Marina to me and admonished me to watch her.

"Hello pretty little Marina," I cooed. That seemed to be her official nickname, everybody called her that. She was only 6 months old and not quite up to walking but she crawled everywhere. Claire and Ness approached looking at her speculatively. Marina smiled and reached out her hands to Claire making baby noises.

"When will she be able to talk?" Reneesme asked holding one of her hands out.

"I don't know sweetie. She can say a few things but it might take her a while to say anything more," I said shrugging.

"They're here!" Emmett's voice boomed out. I ran to the door and Brady came in with Collin looking surprised though he already knew we were doing this for him.

"Hey birthday boy," I said leaning in for a kiss. He kissed me softly and then took Marina from me.

"Hey babe. Hey pretty little Marina," he said nuzzling her cheek. She laughed and clapped her hands. She loved the attention she got from all the guys.

"Presents first!" Alice chimed and we groaned. There was a mountain of presents and we were all starving. Brady sat down and opened his presents while I ticked off who gave what so we could do thank you notes later. After about an hour we were finished and we ate dinner and sang happy birthday.

"Finally you're 18! We don't have to listen to Carmen complaining…" I cupped my hand over Rachel's mouth and smiled brightly.

"Who wants cake?" I asked as Rachel laughed into my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I'm glad this birthday party didn't turn out like the last one! Weiver please.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: _Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday busy busy busy day and then I went to sleep lol. Here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I heard a ringing noise and I groaned and buried my head under the pillow trying to drown it out. The caller kept calling back and I heard my cell phone buzzing. Of course Brady slept like the dead so he didn't hear anything. I groaned again and got up to answer the phone.<p>

"This better be good," I snapped.

"Kim's gone into labor!" I heard Jared's frantic voice say. I was fully awake.

"What? Are you at the hospital yet?" I asked running around the room grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing on a hoodie while still trying to talk into the phone.

"Yeah we're here. Can you let everybody else know?" Jared asked.

"Sure thing hon, I'll see you there!" I said and hung up. I turned the light on and Brady still hadn't moved.

"Brady!" I yelled pushing him. he groaned and rolled over. "Wake up!" I said shaking him. Still nothing. _Jeeze it was like trying to wake a zombie._ I rolled my eyes. "Vampire!" I yelled and he jumped out of the bed in one motion his body shaking and looking alert. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dammit Carmen you can't do shit like that!" he said angrily. I was holding my stomach.

"I'm sorry but it is an emergency and I couldn't think of any other way to wake you up. Kim's gone into labor!" I exclaimed and then set into motion running around getting my purse and keys. I called everybody multiple times while Brady drove us to the hospital. By the time we got there it was already 3am but I was too excited to be sleepy. Dr. Cullen met us in the hallway.

"How is she?" I asked worried.

"She's doing great; we're just waiting for her to fully dilate. Unfortunately Jared's not doing so well," he said wryly. We found Jared pacing back and forth outside of the room.

"Jared honey are you okay?" I asked looking at him concerned.

He shook his head. "She's so small and the baby is big. What if something happens?" he asked. I grabbed his hot cheeks in my hands.

"Jared Kaleel. Kim is strong and you know it. She'll be just fine but she needs you in there so suck it up and put on your poker face!" I said giving him some tough love. He seemed to snap out of it and smiled gratefully then hugged me and went back into the room.

Brady was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets staring at me. I smiled and walked over and he immediately put his arms around me and rested his chin on my hair.

"Nervous?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's my best friend in there," I said swallowing the lump in my throat. _Gosh I hate crying_.

"I know babe. She'll be fine." I nodded and snuggled closer to him. The waiting room filled up and a few hours later Chase Ian Kaleel was born. While everybody cooed over the baby I went over to Kim and hugged her tight and cried. She rubbed my back.

"I love you too Car," she said.

.

.

The next month Dionne gave birth to two perfectly healthy and gorgeous twins, a boy and a girl who she named Embry Jr. and Rosario. And of course Seth imprinted on baby Rosy. I started to feel nervous as to who might imprint on my newborn. Emily, Seth, Rachel, and I were over at Dionne's house along with Kim and baby Chase.

"You know I kind of forgot about the whole imprinting thing. Now Sam is plotting on hurting one of your son's cuz he thinks they'll imprint on Mari," Emily laughed. _Funny I was thinking the same thing_.

"I wonder who Chase will imprint on," Kim said looking over at him protectively. He and EJ (as we called him) were talking and lord only knows what they were saying but they were really into it. They were lying flat on their stomachs, as neither of them could crawl yet, and babbling. They were both gorgeous babies with head's full of black hair. EJ had these mysterious silver eyes while Chase had Kim's eyes with a hint of gold in them. Seth was over on the other side of me playing with Rosy and Mari. Rosy was sitting on his lap while Mari was sitting up on her own and they were playing with blocks while Rosy chewed on Seth's finger. He seemed content to let her do it.

"I wonder who EJ will imprint on," Dionne said, "actually I'm more curious about exactly what my kids _are_."

"They'll probably be some cool flying wolves!" I said impressed with my idea and finally giving into the urge of picking up EJ. "Right handsome?" I asked and smiled when he giggled.

"Well I'm just ready to have a baby now that you guys have all popped one out. I feel left behind," Rachel said picking up Chase and kissing him. Kim, Emily, and Dionne laughed and I looked up to see what was so funny.

"What?" Rachel asked frowning.

"I know how we all were in the delivery room, I can't imagine what you'll look like _loca_," Dionne said smiling at her.

"I'll be heavily drugged up with some magic potion that you're going to make me," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Sure," Dionne said. Embry came in and his eyes instantly lit up when he saw Dionne. I loved those looks the guys gave us. They just made me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked after he kissed both of his babies then sat and put his arm around Dionne.

"Imprinting and birth," I said and laughed when he rolled his eyes and shot a look at Seth.

"Now be nice," Rachel admonished, "that's your future son-in-law you're looking daggers at." We all burst out laughing. I was happy that Embry had Dionne, out of all of the guys (besides Brady of course) I was closest to him, he was kind of like the brother I never had.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww babies, babies, babies. I wonder when Carmen and Brady will have babies! Weiver please!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: _I decided to post two chapters for yas since I missed out on yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of months passed and the last of the guys graduated. I was so proud of them all and of course I cried. Brady now worked full time at the garage and decided to do community college like I had. I felt bad because being a wolf meant he couldn't really leave La Push. It was a nice weekend in June so I decided to stop by the garage to bring Brady some lunch. <em>See I can be domestic and all that good stuff<em>! _I'm a regular Betty Crocker!_ Since it was nice outside I opted for some jeans and a lace shirt with some sandals. I put my hair in a ponytail and drove over to the garage. The guys were in there joking around, like always.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly waving at everybody. There's eyes immediately went to the container of homemade lasagna. I pulled it closer to me, protectively. "Nope this is for Brady." I said narrowing my eyes at anyone who dared to disagree with me.

"That's not fair," Collin protested. I smiled.

"Life isn't fair Colly-Col," I said. "By the by where is my darling?" Collin looked away looking slightly uncomfortable. I glanced around and noticed nobody said anything. I opened my mouth to ask why and then I heard it. By _it _I mean that annoying creature who still can't get the hint that Brady is mine!

"Oh Brady thank you so much. I can't imagine how something is always wrong with this thing. I guess it is old. I wouldn't trust anybody's hands but yours." Some of the guys snickered and I growled.

"Down girl," Paul said under his breath and put a restraining hand on my arm. Brady looked up and caught my stare. He rolled his eyes showing his annoyance and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey babe, what're you doing here?" he asked pecking my lips.

"You left your lunch at _home,_ on the counter. I saw it so I decided to bring it to you," I said making sure that…_thing_…realized that we lived together.

"Oh how sweet, the little woman brought you lunch," she said snidely giving me a smug look.

"Yeah well this little woman will…" I was cut off by Brady's hand.

"Amelia, just go see Jake and he'll give you the bill," he said. She smiled brightly at him.

"Alright. Thanks so much. Nice to see you again Carla," she said. I narrowed my eyes and she smiled and walked away. I bit Brady's hand and he pulled it back.

"One of these days I'm going to catch that little slore alone and make sure she remembers my name," I said ominously. _She was messing with the wrong one._ "Just how many times can one car mess up? Maybe she should just walk! It'll do those ham hocks she calls legs some good." The guys all laughed at that but Brady just smiled.

"Don't let her get to you babe," he said.

"You'd better let not me get to her," I said glaring at the office. She seemed to know I was watching and looked up at me from the window and gave me this chillingly evil smile. I felt my heart contract. _Something is seriously wrong with that chick._ Brady kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for my lunch," he said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled weakly.

"You're welcome. I'm off to spend some quality time with the babies."

"Aww I wanna see the babies," Tyler pouted.

"Look around you. you're surrounded by them, though they usually call themselves men," I said smirking then turned to run out getting swats on my bottom before I made it to the exist. I heard Brady growl saying he was the only one allowed to spank me. I got in my car before I could hear how the rest of that conversation went.

I went over to Emily's house who was there with Kim, Dionne, and Rachel and of course all the babies. _Squeal! I love babies!_

I sat with Rosy who I never really got the chance to hold because she was always with Seth. Her fingers tugged in my hair as I rubbed circles over her back.

"Guys, do you remember that girl I told you about? The one that has the hots for Brady?" I asked.

"What girl?" Dionne asked looking up from breastfeeding EJ.

"This little whore who doesn't know the meaning of the word unavailable," I said glaring. "Sorry hon," I said to Rosy. I didn't want to use words like that around the baby.

"What about her?" Kim asked bouncing Chase.

"She was at the garage," I said rolling my eyes.

"Again?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep, again. But that's not the crazy part," I said and began pacing. "I think there's something wrong with her."

"Apart from her being a home-wrecker?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," I said again. "I keep getting this creepy feeling that something's wrong with her. Like she's not all together there."

"Hmmm," Emily said giving me a quizzical look.

"I'm serious. All bias and joking aside! Girl scouts honor!"

Kim laughed, "Okay we get it. So what's this feeling?"

"Well the first time I noticed it was last year. When I looked at her I thought I saw her eyes glow, it was really fast and I thought it was a trick of the light but it really spooked me. and then today, well today I was talking about her but she was closed up in Jake's office so she couldn't have heard me. But I looked up and she," I shuddered, "she had the most evil smile I've ever seen on her face. It made my blood turn cold. I don't think she's human."

They all looked at me skeptically. "Carmen honey, are you sure you're not just seeing things? Or this isn't a part of your…" she paused looking for the right word to say.

"Overactive imagination," Rachel supplied. I let out an exasperated breath.

"I'm serious guys."

"Okay, suppose this is true and she's not…human. Don't you think the guys would've been able to tell? I mean they have some pretty good senses. How could she have gotten past them all?" Emily asked. I sighed. _She had a point_. _Darn it I hated it when she sounded smart._

"I don't know. Maybe she has some way to mask her scent," I groaned. "I just know there's something wrong with her. And I'm going to find out."

"Uh oh," Kim said. I looked at her. "You've got that look in your eyes. Like you did when we were little," she looked over at Dionne, "somehow I always got caught up and in trouble."

"Yes well we were young and naïve then," I said dismissing her worry.

"We're still young," Kim protested.

"Yes but now you're a mother and a bride-to-be, which by the by we need to start on your wedding details. And we're 21 now. Regardless," I said doing a sweeping motion with my hands, "we're not the same 11 year-olds. Now I have a gut feeling and you know how I am about my gut feelings."

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Dionne asked reaching for Rosy. I switched with her and grabbed EJ who happily started playing with my hair as well. I rewarded him with a kiss._ How could you not?_

"Stakeout!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...what's going to happen? Carmen's going to be in trouble! Lol. Well...I think you already know what I'm going to say...I'm not updating again until Monday since it's the holiday weekend and I will again be out of town thus away from the computer (a girl's gotta have fun) so I hope these two chapters will suffice for now and don't worry we still have a little left to go so there's more to look forward to. Weiver please, my goal is to get 300 reviews before the story is over and I think we can make it! Have a great weekend and Happy 4th of July!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for not updating yesterday, I passed out when I got home lol. Anywho I hope you enjoyed the holiday. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Going somewhere?" I asked Carmen who got out of the bed and pulled on some jeans. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah, Rachel and I are going out for a little while," she said and turned back to dressing. To anybody else she would've seemed very calm but her motions were quick and jerky and she was nibbling on her lip. I frowned. _Hmmm, she's hiding something_.

"Not with the other girls?" she shook her head and started to braid her hair.

"They have babies now. Plus its quality time night for them. We'll do something in the morning. You work tomorrow don't you?" she asked switching the focus to me. _nice try baby but I'm on to you now._

"Yeah. So what are you guys going to do? Maybe we can make it a double-date," I suggested staring at her intently. Her face flushed. She wasn't a very good liar.

"Uh, sorry baby. Its girl's night. Plus I figured you would hang out with the guys anyway. You know, drink some beers. Play video games," she said ending on a hopeful note. Well whatever it was I knew she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't want to press her. I still couldn't shake the sense of foreboding. My crazy little imprint was about to do something she shouldn't be.

"Okay," I said feigning nonchalance. I'd find out soon enough. She gave me a quick kiss then practically ran out the door. After she left I grabbed my phone and called Paul.

"'Sup."

"Hey. Did Rachel tell you what her and Carmen were doing?" he chuckled.

"You noticed something was off too?"

"Yeah. I'm worried. Those two on their own can get into some trouble. Should we follow them?" I asked not really knowing how to deal with the situation.

"Nah. But if we don't hear from them in a couple hours we can still pick up their trail and see where they've gone. Whatever it is they're really trying to hide it," he said. I ran my hand through my hair.

"How are you so calm?" I asked. He laughed.

"Practice." We got off the phone and agreed to meet up at Simon's place to get into some XBOX. I was still worried but I tried to have fun. I kept checking my watch throughout the night wondering want the girls were getting into.

.

.

**Carmen's POV**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Rachel complained pulling the hoodie further over her head. I snorted.

"Just relax. We're just watching her house to see where she goes," I said. Though we had already been there for an hour and still nothing. We were outside in the woods with binoculars. _Some serious 007 type stuff!_ We had parked the car a little ways away so that it wouldn't look suspicious. After another hour or so nothing had happened.

"I have to pee," Rachel said and got up. "If Paul finds out he'll never let me live this down," she said. I giggled as she walked into the woods. I turned back to Amelia's house and focused my binoculars on her window. I almost screamed as I saw her face looking straight at me. I bit down on my hand hard so that I wouldn't make a noise and stayed very still. _There's no way she can see me. Its pitch black out here and I'm surrounded by trees._ Rachel was walking over and I shushed her. She crouched down and crawled over to me.

"What? What did you see?" she whispered.

"She was standing at the window," I said. "She was looking right at me." I felt my heart beat speeding up. I handed Rachel the binoculars and she looked and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"She's outside!" she said. I started hyperventilating. _Okay Carmen, you're cool. She's just one chick. One creepy, scary chick. _

"What should we do?" I asked. I couldn't see her face but I could imagine what she was thinking. _I was the one who got us into this mess._ I grabbed the binoculars and searched around but I didn't see her anymore. That scared me more than anything. I had no idea where she was.

"Is she still there?"

"I don't see her," I said softly.

"Shit, shit, shit," Rachel murmured, her voice shaking.

I slowly lifted the binoculars to my face and saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I jumped and standing maybe 15 yards away from us was this hideous creature. It looked kind of like one of the lycans from the movie Underworld. I held my breath and didn't move hoping it couldn't see me. Rachel gasped and grabbed my arm tightly. We stayed perfectly still and then…it…smiled, there's no other way to describe it. it slowly started walking towards us.

"Run," Rachel whispered. I was too shocked to move.

"Run!" Rachel yelled and yanked me. The beast tore after us and I stumbled as we raced to the car. I fumbled for my keys.

"Hurry Carmen!" Rachel screamed. I hit the unlock button and we jumped into the car. I pushed the key into the ignition and sped off. "Holy shit its following us!" Rachel screamed. I slammed my foot on the gas and tried to make it across the reservation. "Faster Carmen!" Rachel sobbed and I was crying too and biting my lip trying to maneuver on the dark road. _Dear God if you get us out of this I will never do anything this stupid again!_ I glanced into the rearview and sure enough it was behind us. I sped to Simon's house as Brady had text me earlier and told me he was there. I screeched to a stop and we both jumped out of the car and stumbled to the door pushing it open and running inside. We both dropped to the floor crying and shaking and I felt myself being yanked up into warm arms and held tightly.

"What happened?" Paul demanded trying to console a shaking Rachel. I was shivering so bad that I couldn't speak and I buried my head against Brady.

"M…m…m…monster!" Rachel managed to get out.

"Where?" Simon asked.

"Outside…chased us…." I said. The guys ran outside while Brady held me against him.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're safe now," Brady said running his hands down my back. I held him tightly.

"I'm s…s…sorry," I said. Brady lifted me up and carried me to the couch, cradling me on his lap. We sat like that until the guys came back.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! She really is a creepy chick, a creepy monster chick! I hope the guys find her! Weiver please.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: _ Haha you guys reviews are hilarious! I'm glad I surprised you. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"We didn't find anything but whatever it was brutalized Carmen's car. There are scratches all over and the tires are ripped apart," Simon said.<p>

"Quil was phased when we were and told Jake. He wants us to wait for him and he's bringing Edward with him," Micah said. No sooner did they say the words then there was a knock on the door and not only Jake and Edward, but Sam and Emily as well. Once they were all settled I began the story and told them what happened up until we came into the door.

"Describe exactly what it looked like," Edward said.

"It looked like one of the lupines you see on TV. Almost like the one off Harry Potter," I said. I could only describe myself in movie references. "I know it was Amelia. She was outside and when she disappeared that…thing was there!" I said.

"Have you noticed anything weird about her before?" Jake asked. The guys shook their heads.

"Babe, are you sure? You don't really like her and…" I jumped off his lap.

"Dammit Brady! I know what I saw. What _we_ saw. I'm telling you there's something wrong with her. I don't know how you guys haven't been able to sense it, maybe her human scent is too overpowering or she cast some type of spell on you. But th…that…that _thing_ smiled at me. The same little smile she gave me last weekend at the garage. Ask Rachel!" I yelled pacing and putting my hands on my hips.

"She did move fast. One minute she was in the window and the next she was outside. There's something creepy about that girl."

"Okay, so say she is some creature. Shouldn't we have sensed it?" Micah asked.

"Not necessarily. I'd like to run this back to Carlisle. Though rare, there are creatures that might have the ability to mask their scent from others. Look at Dionne, we couldn't sense anything different from her and she's not all together human either."

"So then we'll watch her house and see if we find anything suspicious," Sam said. "In the mean time, more patrols on the girls and I want you two to stay away from her. Don't provoke her anymore," he said. I nodded and Brady grabbed me pulling me down to his lap again.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked smoothing his fingers over it. I glanced down and realized that I had bit it so hard that I had left a bruise and my teeth marks were clearly visible.

"I tried not to scream," I said simply but couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that coursed through my body. _Go to your happy place Carmen._ Brady kissed my hand softly and I sighed and leaned against him.

.

.

**Brady's POV**

"Either you go with somebody or you don't go at all," I said narrowing my eyes.

She stomped her foot in frustration and shoved against my chest. She used all her strength but I still didn't budge and she let out a little scream. "I can drive to the store by myself! I don't need a babysitter. For goodness sakes I'm older than most of you guys anyway. It should be _me _babysitting _you_ not the other way around." I crossed my arms.

"Carmen we haven't been able to find Amelia. I want to make sure you're…"

"Safe, yes I know!" she said cutting me off. "But I can't breathe the wrong way without one of you sticking your damn snouts in my face. I want 5 minutes to myself. Not people sitting in my living room all day eating my food and watching TV. Not someone picking me up from work and driving me everywhere. I'm a grown woman Brady! I can take care of myself!"

"You're also the one who put yourself in this position in the first place," I bit out angry with her for being mad at me. I was protecting her! I wanted to make sure she was safe and she was making it hard constantly trying to ditch us to be on her own. Didn't she understand that it was my job to protect her? She flushed.

"Oh so now it's my fault that some creepy shape-shifter wants to attack me?" she growled pacing the room.

"Nobody asked you to spy on her," I said. I knew I was being cruel but I was steadily losing my temper with her. I had been hit and slapped around all day and though it didn't hurt me at all, that was her intention and it pissed me off. She wanted to be treated like an adult but she was acting like a baby.

"Well if we really want to point fingers," she said swinging around and balling her hands up in fists, "nobody asked you to turn into a stupid wolf and imprint on me and bring me into any of this crap! So actually it's your fault all of this happened!" My heart contracted at that but I didn't let it show on my face. She was right, it was all my fault and that's what made me so angry. If it wasn't for me then she would have never had to deal with any of this. But at the same time I couldn't regret that she was because she was mine and I was too selfish to want to take everything back.

"You're right," I admitted. "So it's my job to protect you since I brought you into this." She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and shrieked.

"Brady I'm going crazy. I want to be alone sometimes. I don't want to be followed around all day. I'm going stir crazy. These past two weeks have been hell. I know you're trying to protect me but if I don't get free for a while I'm going to do physical damage to somebody!" she said gritting her teeth. I nodded my head and reached out to hold her. She put her hands up to stop me. "I think it's prudent that you don't touch me right now." _Okay that one hurt._

"Carmen I'm…"

"Sorry. Yeah I know." She shook her head and walked past me to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked frowning.

"To the bathroom. Is that okay or do I need a bodyguard for that too?" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you can pee."

"Gee thanks." She slammed the bathroom door and I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. Because we didn't know where Amelia was we had all of the girls heavily guarded at all times. They all protested against it and none more so than Carmen. But if Amelia came after us we could stop her, the girls couldn't. Even if she was angry with me I wasn't going to let up because her safety was my number one priority, even above her happiness.

Carlisle had done research and we discovered that Amelia was a shape-shifter or as many Native Americans liked to call them, a skin-walker. Someone who could take on the form of any animal as long as they had that animal's fur with them. At one point they were our friends but after people stopped giving them food and began to ostracize them they separated themselves from the humans and set out to destroy anyone who got in there way. The thing that worried me the most was that she could be any animal in any form and we wouldn't know it was her simply because we couldn't tell her scent. We went to her house and got some clothes so that we could at least have an idea of what we were looking for.

Carmen and I had argued a lot over the past couple of weeks because of my caution and as a result I had been sleeping on the couch. I was horny, angry, and just in an all around bad mood. I barely got any sleep because I couldn't sleep without her and I knew she was just as tired but she was too damn stubborn to admit it.

She came back out the bathroom and skirted around me to come back into the bedroom. She was already changed into her pajamas and that irked me even more. I hadn't been able to see any part of her for the last couple of weeks.

"So I take it I don't have permission to sleep in here again?" I asked. She looked at me and stuck her little nose in the air.

"This is the only time I get privacy and I rather enjoy it. I get to have the covers to myself, I don't have someone snoring obnoxiously in my ear, and best of all no heavy sauna-like creature suffocating me," she said airily. I growled.

"You're taking pettiness to a new level," I said clenching my fists and feeling the rage building up. Neither I nor the wolf like being separated from our mate and I was toeing the thin line that would make me lose my temper and show her exactly what it meant to be my imprint. She shrugged her shoulders prettily and started to brush her hair. I stalked from the room and plopped down on the couch. Everything in me protested from walking away but I was trying to get my temper under control. Sometimes I wondered who really was the mature one.

I sat up watching TV and found, to my frustration, that I couldn't go to sleep. It was almost 1 am and I was still wide awake. I got up and decided to give into the urge that had been plaguing me for the last couple of hours. I walked to our bedroom and tried to open the door but it was locked. I snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh they're fighting again! And Carmen locked him out? Probably won't sit too well with Bradykins, wonder what's going to happen. Weiver please!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carmen's POV<strong>

I sat up quickly as the door splintered from someone banging on it. One, two, three hits and it burst open. I stifled a scream afraid of what could've done that and gotten past Brady only to see that the culprit _was _Brady. _What in the world?_ He was snarling and growling and his teeth were even bared. I shrank back onto the bed a little intimidated. I had never seen him like this before. His eyes were riveted on me and he slowly started stalking…_that was the best word for what he was_ _doing_…towards me. He moved his body so that I couldn't dart past him and seemed even more enraged when my eyes shifted to the door trying to see if I could make it.

"Don't even think about it," he said in a gravelly voice. A Whisper of Thrill went down my spine (_yes yes, that's the name of the song from the infamous sex scene in Meet Joe Black, Brad Pitt, yum!)_.

"Brady…" I said cautiously. He made it to the bed and reached out for me. I jumped up quickly and tried to make it to the door anyway but he caught the back of my shirt and yanked me against him. I screamed out when I heard a rending tear and my shirt fell off me in shreds. "Brady stop!" I screamed but he didn't seem to hear me and if he did he didn't care. I tried to run again but he caught me around my waist and tossed me onto the bed. I got tangled in the covers and my hair and struggled to breathe. I rolled to my stomach and tried to scramble off the bed but he caught me and put all his weight on me. I sucked in a breath when I realized he was naked. _How did he get undressed so fast?_

"You're not going anywhere?" he whispered into my neck pulling my hair and mashing his lips against it. I stifled a moan and tried to move but it was impossible.

"Brady what are you doing? Stop it!" I yelled in frustration reaching back blindly and clawing at any body part I could find.

"You're mine, I can do anything I want to you," he said grabbing my flailing wrists and stretching my arms out above my head. He held my wrists in one of his hands while the other went for my panties. I unsuccessfully tried to buck him off.

"This is barbaric! Get off of me you ass!" I groaned. He tore my underwear off too and threw them to the floor. "This is rape!" I screamed.

"No it's not. You want it, I can smell it," he said sounding amused. _Stupid werewolf senses. But he was right darn it. I was strangely turned on by his caveman behavior though I'd die before I admitted it._ He got off me for a moment, presumably to get a condom and I rolled off the bed and tried to make it out the door. _I should've known that was too easy._ He tripped me and I fell with an Ooofff and was stunned for a few precious seconds. "If you want it here that's fine too," he said with a tinge of laughter.

"Brady stop it!" I yelled again trying to kick him. He grabbed my ankles and spread my legs and I almost groaned. I was turned on by his forcefulness and a little scared. I had never felt so vulnerable before. I screamed when I felt the unexpected lash of his tongue on my most private place and almost melted right there into the floor. He grabbed my hips and pulled me so that my bottom was in the air and I couldn't help but wriggle it invitingly. _Might as well give in with grace._ Without preamble he pushed himself inside of me and I moaned loudly trying to take him all. I grabbed the shirt that was on the floor and stuffed it in my mouth whimpering against it. I felt a tug on my hair as Brady forced me to lift my head up and arch my back deeper. He wrapped my hair around his hand while the other held me steady and he began to thrust with vigor.

"You're mine, say it!" he demanded digging his fingers into my bottom.

"Yes, yes I'm yours," I agreed._ Actually I rather shamelessly agreed. I didn't even put up a good fight. Pathetic, right?_

"Don't you ever," he thrust harder to emphasize each word, "ever…lock…me…out…again!"

"Never, never," I sobbed aching to sink my nails deep into him. It felt so good that I couldn't possibly form any rational thought. He pulled hard on my hair lifting me up so that my back was against his chest and he made me put my hands on the bed. My knees were burning and the hold he had on my hair was a bit painful but none of it mattered. The pleasure was too intense and all other sensations were a far second. He plucked at my nipples pulling and twisting them and I dropped my head back on his shoulder all of my will had deserted me. I felt his teeth on the side of my neck and braced myself for the pain but his hand slid down my stomach and rubbed hard on my clit. The mixture of pleasure and pain was all I needed and I screamed loudly fisting my hands in the sheets as he became a mad man behind me snarling and moving inside of me until every last tremor subsided.

"Again," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "I'm not asking," he said and stood up with me. He turned me around and pushed me on the bed then followed me down. He threw my legs on his shoulder and crossed one ankle over the other then held them in place. This position allowed him to be so much deeper and I cried out.

"Please, please," I begged not sure if I wanted him to stop or wanted him to keep going. It didn't matter; he was going to do what he wanted anyway. Unbelievably I felt my orgasm building up again as he used all of his power to push down into me. The combination of watching his muscles flex, his body glistening with sweat, and the possessive predatory look he was giving me brought me over the edge again and I convulsed around him. He let out a hoarse cry and palmed my breasts as he came. This had to be one of the most erotic experiences of my life. He pulled out and dropped down exhausted beside me. I was pulled across his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Despite how hot he was, I luxuriated in his arms and smiled dreamily to myself. For the first time in two weeks I actually felt genuine sleep coming on.

"I don't care how much we fight; don't ever lock me out again. I let you have your time but from now on I'm sleeping with you, in our bed," he said with finality. _I should probably be offended but right now I'm too content._

"Don't tell me what to do," I mumbled sleepily but my words lost their sting as I snuggled closer to him.

"Shhh, go to sleep," he murmured.

"Dirty," I said wanting to take a shower but I didn't have the strength to move. My body had turned to putty.

"It's okay baby, I'll take care of you," he crooned and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about your shocker lol. Brady sure showed her what was what. Weiver please!<strong>

**So I have a few things to tell you that might make you upset, 1 the story is almost over, just a few more chapters to go and 2 as of right now I don't have another story ready for you yet. I'm in the process of writing it and I don't start posting my stories until I'm about halfway done that way there won't be huge gaps in posting for you guys. Hopefully I'll have it up in the next couple of weeks but I've just been really busy so I haven't had time. However, I recently got inspired again so I will probably start working on it next week since again I won't be posting until sunday. Anywho you'll know as soon as the story is posted if I'm on your author alert, if not...lol well idk how you'll know then but at the end of this story I'll let you know about my progress. Anywho don't forget to weiver, we're so close to 300 reviews, I know you can do it. Have a great weekend!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: _I'm baaacccckkk! Lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>So reading some of you guys comments I realized that some of you were a little offended but I promise you that I would never write a scene where one of my good guys was being brutal to his girl. When you're in a serious relationship like they are you know each other very well and so you know when someone says something and they really mean it or they're just saying it when they're angry, but you're right "no means no" but in this story's case my character's have the kind of relationship where they fight and when they fight they may say one thing but mean another which was why I wrote it in Carmen's POV so that you would realize that no she wasn't hurt or in pain she was just angry and they were fighting, trust me if she had really meant no (and she didn't because I wrote her) then Brady would have stopped and you can find the same type of scenes and many a worse ones in plenty of other books and fiction works and to be mean is never any of the characters intentions, it's just anger that's all. So I'm sorry to those who were a little uneasy but I promise if I ever write a rape scene you'll know it. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho here's the next chapter and I hope you guys had a great weekend.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

The next day I went over to Dionne's and since I would be inside a house that wasn't far from the others Brady said it would be okay if I was by myself for an hour or so. I was lying on the floor playing with Rosy while Kim and Dionne were trying to keep up with the boys.

"Say 'I'm a little lady, I don't need to be all crazy like those boys'," I said in baby talk. She just laughed as I blew raspberries into her stomach. "Rosario, let me level with you for a minute," I said. She looked at me seriously as if she could understand everything I said. "You're one lucky chick you know that? Unlike the rest of us you found the man of your dreams right after you were born! You have two amazing parents and some of the coolest aunts in the world. Life is set for you right now. Just don't turn into some spoiled princess," I said poking her little nose. She giggled and reached her hand up to grab my finger. Suddenly she stilled and looked towards EJ and Dionne. EJ was also still looking up at his mom.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked frowning.

"Something's outside," Dionne said. "I can hear its thoughts." She looked at me and I gulped. "It's thinking about you."

"Amelia," I whispered and quickly picked up Rosario holding her close to my chest and Kim and Dionne did the same thing. Rosario whimpered.

"Shh honey," I whispered running a soothing hand over her back.

"We have to hide the babies," Kim whispered. We put the babies in the playpen and threw some blankets over top of it praying that she wouldn't notice.

"_Debe estar en silencio mis queridos_," (You must be quiet my darlings) Dionne whispered as she kissed her babies.

A thousand thoughts flew through my head as I tried to figure out what to do. There was a slight noise outside and the door burst open and there she was grinning evilly. I jumped back.

"Well, well, well, I was beginning to think I'd never get you alone. Stupid of you to be angry with Brady for leaving you with bodyguards. You needed them," she said. I glared at her and stood in front of Kim and Dionne. She laughed at that. "You really think you can protect them. You pathetic little human. Her movement was so fast that I didn't have time to react. She yanked my hair and I had to move with her or else she would've snapped my neck. Dionne looked at her intently. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll kill her before you can even try." She looked down at me and noticed the tell-tale teeth marks that Brady had left on my neck. She shrieked and embedded her claws in me scratching them as if she was trying to make them disappear. I bit my lip hard trying not to scream and almost fainted from the pain. "You little bitch. You don't deserve to have him. He should be with someone like me. One of his own kind. Not some little human who can barely handle him." She threw me down on the floor then stepped on my back when I tried to scramble away. Her heel almost broke through the skin and I cried out.

"You," she said to Kim. "Tie her up." Kim didn't move so she dug her heel even deeper into my back and I bit my lip hard and I felt all the blood draining from my face. Kim was crying but ran to take the rope from her and wrapped it loosely around Dionne's arms. "Tighter," she said stepping down. I dug my nails into my palms and I could feel the blood trickling from the wounds.

"You're not going to get away with this _puta,_" Dionne spat out.

"Careful, or I might go after those children you so loving hid," she taunted. Both of their faces paled and Kim tied Dionne to the chair. She took her foot off me and picked me up by my hair again. "You know this is all your fault. You could've left him dragging along and I would've been there to pick up the pieces of his heart."

"He would've never wanted you," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm his imprint, it's…always been…me." I felt my strength depleting. She screeched and backhanded me sending me flying into the couch and slumping on the floor. I cried out holding onto my face. She started to walk towards me and she flew back into the wall. She got up and glared at Dionne and slowly her body morphed into the beast Rachel and I saw. She growled at her and jumped on the chair sending it reeling back. Dionne screamed, her arms were trapped under the chair.

"Dionne," Kim screamed grabbing a vase and breaking it upside Amelia's head. She jumped off of Dionne and faced Kim head on. Kim backed up shivering and crying.

"Leave them alone," I said. I got up on shaky feet. "It's me you want you stupid bitch. Did you forget…you're playing the part of the whore who can't find her own man so she has to go after someone else's." she roared and rushed towards me and grabbed me by my throat. She lifted me in the air and began shaking me and I clutched at her paws trying to get free.

"Stop it please!" Kim screamed out and tried to push her arms but she backhanded her as well. Kim sprawled onto the floor but crawled over and bit hard on her leg. She dropped me and I gasped in air. Kim scrambled over to me holding onto me.

"You won't get away with this, they'll find you and kill you," Kim said. She smiled and continued to stalk us holding her paws up. Slowly she morphed back into her human form.

"They'll never find me. I'm too good." Grabbing the knife sheathed at her side she came over to us. I was too weak to help Kim, blood loss and lack of air made it impossible. Just as she pulled her arm back suddenly she went flying again and crashed into the wall. She screamed in anger and jumped up intent on stopping Dionne but she went back again. This time her free hand flew up to her neck and she began choking herself. As she struggled Kim rushed over to Dionne.

"She blacked out, it's not her," she said confused. Amelia slowly pushed against the force trying to walk towards the source. I turned to look at the babies and that's when I saw that somehow they had knocked all the blankets off and Rosy was staring at her intently. _Talk about baby power!_

"Rosario," Kim gasped. Rosy was holding her but she was still too young and not strong enough to hold her for long. Before we realized her intent Amelia aimed the knife and threw it hard at Kim's back and she screamed in pain falling to the ground as it embedded itself in her shoulder.

"Kim!" I screamed struggling to crawl over to her. Rosy whimpered as she began to weaken and Amelia pushed forward more. With the last bit of strength I could muster I grabbed onto her free arm and wrapped my arms around her trying to keep her back. Suddenly her hand dropped and her choking stopped and she looked down at me smirking.

"Get off," she said and whipped her leg around and kicked me square in my chest. I cried out in pain and watched helplessly as she went over to the babies. Just when I had lost all hope the front door swung open and Seth strolled in. He paused for a second taking in the scene with a look of shock.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, save them Seth save them! Weiver please! We're only 26 reviews left from 300 and we've got two chapters left! You can do it I know you can, it will make me very, very happy!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N:_ I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews. Don't worry I got you covered, everything I say is part of my plan lol. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"The babies!" I managed to get out and he saw Amelia going towards his imprint. He lunged for her phasing in mid jump and she began to turn but he was upon her too quickly. He went straight for her throat grabbing her as she clawed at him screaming. He shook his mighty head and locked his jaws tight and began dragging her out the door, a trail of blood followed them. We heard the sounds of her screams and then nothing.<p>

"Kim," I croaked. She was whimpering holding onto her shoulder. I slid my body over to hers crying. "Don't move it, you have to let a doctor take it out." I said. I could feel the bruises forming over various parts of my body but I pushed on. Seth ran back inside the house naked but I paid it no mind. He went over to Rosy first and picked her up running his hands over her to make sure she was okay. Then he set her down and came over to us on the floor.

"Carmen what happened?" he asked sternly checking over Dionne. He picked up the chair and she groaned.

"She…she was watching us. She knew when you left and she…" I started to cry as everything finally caught up with me.

"My babies!" Dionne yelled wildly looking around.

"Shhh, their safe," Seth murmured slowly untying her. Her arms were bloody and looked unnaturally bent.

"Why are you naked?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation and Kim managed a small smile as well.

"The guys should be here any minute. I'm going to get you outside so you can heal yourself, then I'll get dressed," he said. He scooped her up carefully in his arms.

"I just hope Rosy didn't see you," Dionne murmured. He laughed softly.

.

.

**Brady's POV**

My heart almost burst through my chest as I ran with Jared and Embry trying to make it to the house. I had sensed that Carmen was in trouble but I was far away patrolling and I rushed to get back. When Jared and Embry flanked me I knew something was terribly wrong then Seth phased and showed us a scene that we dreaded. Part of me wished he was playing some kind of cruel joke but I had seen the images in his head. All the blood…fear made me run even faster as we made it to the house in record time. There was a fire smoldering and I knew it was what was left of Amelia. I phased back throwing on my shorts. Seth was outside with Dionne holding her as she healed herself and Embry went immediately over to them.

"Kim!" Jared yelled as burst through the door and I was right on his heels. He went over to Kim and my heart dropped as I observed the knife in her back and the blood surrounding her. I looked over at Carmen and pain consumed me as I took in her appearance.

"Carmen," I yelled and came down carefully beside me. "Baby I'm so sorry," I said wishing I could do any and everything to take the pain away from her. She shook her head slowly then groaned and I flinched as I took inventory of her injuries. Her jaw was visibly bruised and swelling with streaks of blood on her face. Her neck was scratched up horribly with blood still coming out some of the deeper wounds. I held her carefully knowing she was in pain but needing to touch her. I rubbed my hand soothingly down her back and she flinched. I frowned and looked and noticed a big blood stain on the back of her shirt as well. I slowly rolled it up and saw it was a puncture wound in the shape of a heel. I felt the anger consuming over again and hoped Seth gave her a painful death.

Embry came into the house a few minutes later carrying Dionne and they rushed over to their babies picking them up. Jared picked up Chase and cradled him in one arm while holding Kim carefully in the other. I felt so stupid for leaving her alone. I should've known she would be watching. I failed to protect my imprint and because of me not only her, but two other imprints and three of our children almost died.

Jake came into the house along with Sam and some of the other wolves, and he had brought Carlisle with him as well. He went over to Kim first to handle the knife ripping part of her shirt so he could stitch her up. She had a slight bruising on her face as well which Carmen explained was when they were both slapped. I cringed almost as if I had been slapped too. Dionne, who had healed her more dangerous injuries, recounted the story up until the point where she lost consciousness. The Kim stuttered out the story just as Rachel and Emily ran into the house crying and hugging and kissing the girls and the babies. After we got them to calm down Kim began the story again. I wanted blood for what had happened and I was eternally grateful to Seth for coming in at that moment.

"How didn't she get the babies?" Jake asked.

"Rosy," Carmen supplied leaning heavily against me. Carlisle had given her a sedative while he stitched up her neck and her back and she was beginning to get lax.

"Rosario?" Dionne asked. She nodded and sighed.

"She has powers Dionne. She's telekinetic. She held Amelia back long enough for Seth to come in," Kim said.

"That's my girl," Seth said holding her closer. He hadn't let her go since after Embry forced him to put on some pants.

"I had no idea her powers could come this early," Dionne said looking worried.

"Reneesme came into her powers from birth as well. It usually happens with children of gifted parents and doesn't wait until maturity as the wolf gene does," Carlisle supplied.

"Do you think there could be others?" Sam asked. "Do they travel in packs like we do?"

"It's quite possible though my research suggests their loners. However the same can be said of vampires as well," Carlisle said. "I will answer any other questions you have but I think the girls need their rest. It's been a trying day." I wholeheartedly agreed and carefully lifted Carmen into my arms. I walked over to Seth who had unwilling relinquished Rosy to her parents.

"As long as I live…" I said feeling unnaturally choked up. He nodded.

"You would've done the same for me little cousin," he said. I smiled and nodded back. Carmen lifted her hand to his cheek and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww a naked Seth saved everybody! Lol so what'd you think? Weiver please. We're only 10 reviews from 300 and one last chapter left to go! Let's go out with a bang. And yes yes I know you wanted it to be longer but it's actually longer than my first three stories and you guys demand faster than I can write so be content lol, this way I have more time (and more energy, creativity, and mojo) to write other stories. Thank you again for reviewing.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: _Yay we passed 300! You guys are awesome on top of awesome! And now here it is finally...the last chapter..dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn. Drumroll please! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>We left the house and I drove us back to our house and carried Carmen inside. Her stitches couldn't get wet so I got a bucket of water and a wash cloth and slowly washed the traces of blood and dirt away. She leaned against me almost falling asleep as I struggled with my anger and pain. Anger that this had happened to her, and pain because I was so close to losing her.<p>

I put her in one of my t-shirts and lay her gently on her stomach and pulled her on top of my chest. I sifted my hands through her hair and held her as close as I could without hurting her. If there were others we would find them, no mercy. They had messed with the wrong pack and they would pay.

"I love you so much," I whispered and she smiled softly in her sleep. I stayed awake for a long time just watching her marveling how this small female had become the center of my universe.

.

.

**Epilogue Carmen's POV**

"I always cry at weddings, I can't help it," I sobbed into Brady's chest.

"I know baby, but you're going to ruin your makeup," he said, I could hear the laughter in his voice. I glared up at him.

"It's waterproof!" I said. He laughed.

"Good, I don't want anyone saying I'm dating a panda," he teased. I slapped his chest.

"Oh shut up," I said trying to pull away. He held me closer and swayed with me. I glanced over at Kim and Jared and smiled wistfully.

"Aren't they just adorable?" I asked admiring my best friend in her wedding finery.

"Don't worry, you're day is coming," he said kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him and poked out my lips for a kiss. He obliged.

Later Kim, Rachel, Emily, Dionne, and I were sitting at the table watching the guys goof around doing band imitations and sharing beers. In mid-august the events of June were far behind us. My scars, inside and out, were gradually fading and were now almost non-existent. In the beginning I had a few nightmares but Brady was always there to comfort me and make me feel safe. He was hurt more than I realized about what had happened and helping him through it had helped me as well.

"I can't believe you guys have finally done it," I mused squeezing Kim's hand. She smiled and looked over at Jared.

"I know, it's been a little hectic but we finally felt the time was right," she said.

"You look beautiful honey," Emily said.

"_Si muy bonita_," Dionne said.

"This was the perfect ending to an…interesting summer," I said smiling ruefully.

"Well I have some news," Dionne said.

"Oh God please don't tell me you're having twins again," I said groaning. She giggled.

"No _loca_, I have a friend coming to visit for a few months. My friend Shani from Egypt. Her family hosted me there a couple years ago and now she wants to come see me. I think she's about Brady's age by now," she said.

"Oh lord, every time somebody comes to visit they get imprinted on," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "First me, then you. Mark my words." We laughed.

"Yeah but we also get a new best friend too," Emily said smiling. _That was true, more people to love!_

"That would be great. She really is an amazing person, and beautiful too, she modeled in some of my shoots, I'm sure I can find the pictures somewhere," Dionne mused.

"Well I have some news about a visitor as well," Rachel said smiling slightly.

"Gosh why don't we just start a wolf imprinting service. 'Want an imprint? Look no further than one of our best friends.'" I said. She laughed.

"Well I hope no one imprints on this one or Paul will have a heart attack," she said. We frowned. _Did Paul have a sister I didn't know about?_

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant!" she said. We all screamed jumping up and down and hugging her.

"I guess you told them?" Paul asked walking over and smiling indulgently.

"What clued you in? The ear splitting screams?" Jared asked rubbing his ears.

"Ooo I love babies! Babies, babies everywhere!" I sang hugging Rachel again.

"Yeah well as long as it's someone else's baby and not ours," Brady said putting his arm around me. I nodded in agreement. _So not ready for all of that._

"Just wait, you're next," Rachel predicted. I shivered.

"I think I need a smoothie," I said.

"Will this do for now?" Brady asked and kissed me softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Don't they know that's how the babies got here in the first place?" Rachel whispered loudly. I shot her a look and she laughed.

.

.

That night I was exhausted and passed out in my dress. When I woke up the next morning I saw Brady was lying there staring at me. I smiled sleepily and he kissed my lips.

"I love you," he said. I wanted to open my mouth to speak but I thought better of it._ Nothing says sexy like morning breath._ I hopped out of bed and brushed my teeth while trying to fix my wild hair. _Sigh, I'll probably have to wash it. _Something winked at me and I frowned. I brushed my hair with my hand again and then I saw it. A solitary diamond graced my left ring finger and I was stunned. That wasn't there when I went to sleep. Slowly I rinsed out my mouth and turned to see Brady standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he was smiling at me softly. _Of all the romantic things…of all my wildest dreams…I never expected how much this moment would mean to me._

"I probably should've asked you first. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what it looked like on you," he said shrugging. I nodded still unable to speak. "Do you like it?" he asked sounding a bit uncertain. I felt tears beginning to blur my vision.

"Don't think you're getting out of asking me," I said. He gave me his lethal small, dimples and all and my heart sputtered. He laced his fingers through mine holding our hands at level with our chests.

"You make me so happy. I never imagined I could feel like this…ever. You give my life meaning, you give me a purpose. To love you. Will you please, please, make my life complete…will you marry me?" he said quietly but with such feeling and sincerity that I almost couldn't breathe. My heart swelled and completely filled my chest.

"Yes," I managed to get out. He snatched me up against him and kissed me and I cried, laughed, and kissed him back. _Stand back Cinderella, there's a new fairytale in town and I'm going to live happily ever after. _

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Did you likey? Okay so first of all thank you guys sooooooooo muuuuuuccchhhh for reading my story. It's been a long road but you stuck with me and I'm happy. My Collin story is next but I won't be posting that until sometime in the next couple of weeks, maybe sooner but def not until next week. Anywho I hope I made you happy and I read all of your reviews (ok i wait with bated breath for my phone to buzz so I can read what you guys think, I'm such a loser lol) and I try to listen to your advice and I hope that has shown in my stories, each one will just get better and be longer and have more detail and yadda yadda yadda lol. So put me on author alert if you haven't already so you can see when my next story is posted. Until then stay awesome, love ya lots!<strong>


End file.
